


Undisclosed Desires

by shikisaivivid



Series: Who found out that nothing can capture a heart like a melody can? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pining, Smut, musician au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: The tunes overflowed their venue, the small stage they spent very much of their time was standing there. But today, there were no lights, no public, not yet. Only them, those who still stayed strongly together in the band, and him. The new one. He had arrived with a million-dollar-smile on his lips, but a cautious look in his eyes. Then he went up to stage, grabbed the microphone and his smile disappeared, but the fierce look in his eyes was not to pass by unseen. He was something else. Something unique. He was the one they had searched for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. Now I have started my first multichaptered fic and will update with chapter/week(I will try to keep that schedule). I will indulge in songs, instruments and all life around trying to be a small band in a tough world. Each chapter will have one song as its title and POV will be alternating.
> 
> Let's enjoy Maroon 5 - Animals for this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

###  Iwaizumi : Animals

The tunes overflowed their venue, the small stage they spent very much of their time was standing there. But today, there were no lights, no public, not yet. Only them, those who still stayed strongly together in the band, and him. The new one. He had arrived with a million-dollar-smile on his lips, but a cautious look in his eyes. Then he went up to stage, grabbed the microphone and his smile disappeared, but the fierce look in his eyes was not to pass by unseen. He was something else. Something unique. He was the one they had searched for.

***

“I have someone who might work as a singer for us…” Iwaizumi stopped what he was doing and raised his eyes, looking at Hanamaki with a scowl on his face.  
“I thought I already told you, had enough of this shit with people only wanting their fifteen minutes of fame, and getting shitty attitudes as soon as it doesn’t work for them.”  
He replied, received a huff of laughter from Matsukawa.  
“So sour.. Watch out Hajime, you’ll get wrinkles if you keep that face up.”  
“Shut up Issei.”  
“Ouch, sensitive today?”  
“Come on guys, stop bickering, I’m serious.”  
“Hi Serious, I’m Matsukawa.”  
Iwaizumi grinned when Hanamaki slapped their bassist in the back of his head.  
“Please shut up! I have friend who moved back here to Tokyo some time ago, we used to play together in high school and in the beginning of uni. He’s a really good singer, but not sure if he plays right now, only know he’s catching up some studies. “  
Iwaizumi was quiet, weighing pros and cons, before nodding. One part of him saying that it is a stupid idea, other part thinking it might work. He sighed.  
“Okay then, we can try… But if this doesn’t work, I give up finding any new decent person.”  
Hanamaki throw the fist in the air, looked determined.  
“I WON’T DISAPPOINT YOU!”  
“You always disappoint me, why changing now?”  
Iwaizumi quickly dodged when he throw one of his broken drumsticks after him, laughing out loud. Still, this was a stupid idea, it would never work, but he could give it at least one last chance before changing his mind.

Seijou was the name of the band Iwaizumi builded together with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Iwaizumi had firstly met the pink-haired drummer when he was working an extra shift at the small musicstore. They bonded quickly and soon found out that they studied at the same university. As time passed by, they started to jam together, having fun until they both realized that they really wanted to give the music a go, try to make more of a living out of it. That’s when they searched after more bandmembers, and ended up with the calm, but oh so charming, bassist Matsukawa. Hanamaki and Matsukawa found each other quickly, being a real dream team giving Iwaizumi hell. But they came close, they were a band and started writing their own music. Everything just kinda happened, they managed to play live music at some small places, both covers and their own music. And they keeped it up, their small three-man band. Their breakthrough was when they were offered to play as a live band at a music-bar, and had guaranteed gigs at least once or twice a week. They were bound to play to the theme decided by bar-owner, but they were free to decide which songs, both their own and covers. Iwaizumi loved this life with this. He worked daytime at a music store and playing his guitar at home or at a stage during night times. With time passing on, they came to a conclusion, they wanted to expand their band, have a vocalist, which Iwaizumi happily agreed on. His guitar-plays sometimes had to come in secondhand to being a singer, but he preferred being a guitarist and only that. Several persons came and left, trying out, but didn’t really seem to fit in with them as whole. Some stayed couple of weeks, some said no directly. Iwaizumi was growing more and more bitter and a bit grumpy by all of it. He had enough.

Hanamaki didn’t say that much about his friend, only that they were very close friends and that his friend have lived overseas for some time. Iwaizumi was suspicious, his behaviour was not as it used to be. At the same time, he couldn’t ask more questions. He was still looking forward to hear this one sing. Hanamaki came to their small studio one day with a big smile.  
“He’ll try out, he’ll come friday before bar-opening and try out on our stage. “  
Iwaizumi nodded and Matsukawa gave him thumbs up. They were all excited about this, but showing it in different ways. Hanamaki warming up with more energy, Matsukawa with a small hint of smile on his lips, and Iwaizumi not looking like he wanted to kill anyone.

Maybe it wouldn’t work at all. But Hanamakis excitement was contagious. Days up until the Day dragged, friday seemed so far away, and suddenly, the day was there.  
“What if we hate him?”  
Iwaizumi quietly asked Matsukawa while sitting in one of the sofas in front of the stage. He was adjusting his mics on his oldest guitar, his favorite. A beautiful Gibson les Paul in cherry sunburst, which he spent hours and lots of caring and love to get and keep in its good condition. Matsukawa was sitting next to him, relaxed and tuning his bass, smiled to him.  
“Then we hate him. But Hanamaki do have an excellent talent finding those rare things that just works amazing. Not often… But sometimes. This might be one of those things.”  
They both went silent when they could hear their drummer's voice and footsteps coming closer, talking to someone else. Iwaizumi tensed up and straightened his back, trying to act cool and composed. He failed. He silently checked the person coming with Hanamaki. He was really tall, with chestnut hair ending slightly above his shoulders, styled and slightly curly. Good-looking, but not someone to stand out in a crowd. He was wearing only simple clothes, beige slacks, slightly worn-out black converse, white shirt with a black pullover over and thick-framed glasses. Hanamaki smiled to the other bandmembers.  
“Let me introduce you. This is Oikawa Tooru, Tooru, this is my friends and band members Iwaizumi Hajime and Matsukawa Issei.” Hanamaki pointed to each one of them, and they nodded and waved slightly as greeting. Oikawa turned to them completely, before smiling and slightly bowed his head.  
“Nice to meet you all.” Iwaizumi couldn’t stop stare at him, he was quite beautiful. He turned his gaze away and calming himself down a bit.  
“Well, do you have a particular song you want to present? Do you have any issues working with covers or other people's work?”  
He asked instead, trying to focus on something else than staring. Oikawa shook his head.  
“I have a song prepared, but I have no problems with covers or other people's work. I’m just happy to be able to work with music.”  
He answered, and Iwaizumi couldn’t be happier to receive that kind of answer.  
“Then the stage is yours.”  
Iwaizumi said and made a gesture with his hand. Oikawa gave him another dazzling smile, bobbing his head to the side to move his bangs out of way for his eyes, before going up.  
“Makki! Could you help me out to get music going?”  
“Yeah, sure thing.”  
Hanamaki followed him to the stage, then they were discussing something for a while. Matsukawa turned once more to Iwaizumi.  
“Seems like they are on nickname basis, they must have known each other for a while”  
He simply stated, watching the other to working on stage. Iwaizumi nodded as a reply, took more of his time to check Oikawa out.  
“Reality calling, stop staring at his ass..”  
“I’m not….!”  
Iwaizumi quickly blurted out while he felt his face heat up. Matsukawa chuckled, shaking his head, he seemed to have time of his life.  
“Oh Hajime, really got caught red-handed, you’re so see-through.”  
Both of them turned their gaze to the stage, to watch Oikawa adjust his microphone, taking a deep breath with closed eyes. Focusing. Hanamaki soon joined them on the sofa.  
“Hope you’re ready for the ride.”  
He said with a smile.

The music started and Oikawa opened his eyes.

Iwaizumi admitted, he stared at him, with no shame at all. He couldn’t do anything else right now, since he was so blaringly attractive. His hazel brown eyes were focused and intense, his voice unique and clear. The song playing, Animals by Maroon 5, fit him to the top. He didn’t let him go with his eyes, studying but most of all, mezmerised. 

_“Baby I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals-mals_  
_Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals-mals_  
_Baby I'm”_  


He had a really captivating stage presence. He owned the scene, even if he didn’t move around much. He didn’t have to, all eyes were on him and no one else. Iwaizumi was glad that he had those glasses on at least, not sure if he could handle those eyes straight on.  


_“So what you trying to do to me_  
_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_  
_But we get along when I'm inside you, eh_  
_You're like a drug that's killing me_  
_I cut you out entirely_  
_But I get so high when I'm inside you”_  


Iwaizumi swallowed, feeling how dry his throat was right now. Why did he have to nail him with that intense gaze? He felt almost at his mercy, ready to pledge.

_“Yeah you can start over you can run free_  
_You can find other fish in the sea_  
_You can pretend it's meant to be_  
_But you can't stay away from me_  
_I can still hear you making that sound_  
_Taking me down rolling on the ground_  
_You can pretend that it was m_ e  
_But no, oh”_  


Iwaizumi saw everything in a haze. This man, this unknown beautiful man, performed a real show in front of them. His personality lit up the stage, making everything feel so alive. Iwaizumi wetted his lips, his throat still feeling dry, trying to think, but he was ridiculously entranced by the singer. The song ended and they all sat there quiet without a word. They were kind of speechless, none of them(except Hanamaki) prepared for anything like this. Oikawa started to slightly turn and twist out of nervousness, smiling a bit nervously too.  
“Well, something good enough for your band guys?”  
He asked. Iwaizumi studied him for a while, he seemed to be hopeful, this maybe meant a lot for him after all. Iwaizumi nodded and cleared his throat.  
“Yes, absolutely. You have a great voice, so if you would try, we would love it.”  
Oikawa beamed to him and jumped down the stage.  
“YES! I would love to try. When do you practise? When can I start? How often? Do you want to me to learn any special songs?”  
Iwaizumi was almost overwhelmed with all of his questions, but smiled slightly.  
“We practise tuesdays and sundays in the evening, then we have gigs once or twice a week here, sometimes more, sometimes less. We split all costs and all income we get from gigs. If you want something special, you’ll get it yourself.”  
He explained, putting away his guitar and rising from his place. He hold out his hand to him.  
“Welcome to our band Oikawa, I’ll hope you’ll enjoy your time.”  
Oikawa grabbed his outstretched and shaked it, smiled to them.  
“I’m not worried, I hope we all will get along.”  
Oikawa answered with a bright smile. Oikawa was emitting excited energy, he seemed to be so happy. So did Hanamaki.  
“If you want, come and check us out tomorrow, then come to our practice on sunday. So you’ll get a grip about us as a band.”  
Hanamaki said, pulling Oikawa into a quick embrace before letting him go. Oikawa gave a nod and looked once more into Iwaizumi’s eyes, not as intense as earlier, but fierce enough to give the guitarist a chill along his spine.  
“Absolutely. Tomorrow will be good, a bit tired after today’s studies. And maybe I’ll bring some friends. See you guys tomorrow then.”  
Iwaizumi nodded and waved slightly, before stretching his limbs. Time for warm-up for tonight’s live. They only had a short gig tonight, playing some of the usual covers. He was looking forward to an early night and maybe a good night’s sleep. Iwaizumi was almost completely lost in his thoughts,before hearing Oikawa speak up once more.  
“Oh, and Iwaizumi-san…”  
Iwaizumi turned once more to Oikawa, raising his eyebrow.  
“Yeah?”  
“I love your guitar. Good to see other people taking care of originals and values them. Most people just buy the new version of the old.”  
Iwaizumi was a bit stunned but didn’t have time to answer before Oikawa left. How could he tell that it was an original? Oikawa smirked before leaving them all behind. This could be really interesting. 

Their gig went well, they helped people getting pumped up for a night on the town, even if they all were really tired after a long week with works, gigs and hours in the studio. Iwaizumi was packing up last of his things, he had some work needed to be done with his pedals, some of electricty needed to be worked on, didn’t work as he wanted. Matsukawa stretched out his whole body after putting last away in their storage room.  
“Sooo…. Takahiro. Or Makki maybe we should call you? How do you know Oikawa that well?”  
Iwaizumi was curious himself to be honest, but he didn’t want to pry that much… Yet. But he was glad Matsukawa brought it up, then he didn’t have to.  
“You can call me Makki if you want, I don’t mind. I understand that my long, complicated name is not the easiest name to scream in bed.”  
Matsukawa snorted, shook his head, but Hanamaki was grinning.  
“We were really good friends in high school and start of uni, as I said. We played together in a band with another friend and were real shitheads. Mostly playing punk rock covers, having a blast and breaking things. Then another person came into our band and the two of them decided to take their music to the next step, Oikawa had earlier applied for exchange student program in US with music as his major. So they moved there. We… Lost contact sort of, then he came back. And a few months ago we met again. “  
Hanamaki slowly told them, packing his totebag with last remaining things. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa gave each other a look, there were clearly some.. Gaps in his story and left out information. Could they push for it? Iwaizumi gave him a look once more.  
“I hope he’s not in some sort of trouble? Or worse, he is trouble?”  
Hanamaki laughed, bitterly? But he shook his head, gave them a small smile, but his eyes were clearly a bit sad.  
“He have had some rough time… He learns from his mistakes and he’s not trouble. Luck haven’t really been on his side through all years. I can’t.. Tell that much more, because it’s his life really. Oikawa is a very reserved person, but he loves music. Music brings him happiness. One day maybe he’ll tell you more. Don’t push him.”

Iwaizumi was not sure what they were to expect, but he could feeling changes coming. The future looked very interesting right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa POV, friends stick together and pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 up, I'll see if I manage to get next chapter next week. I'll try my best! Please enjoy the song of the chapter: the Cure - Disintegration

### Oikawa : Disintegration

Oikawa unlocked the door to the apartment he was sharing with some friends, sighing from relief when he closed and locked after him. It had been a really long day at the university and then the audition afterwards. Even if it wasn’t that big, it was still a very big step for him. He had promised himself to not start with bands again, not go into that kind of drama again. And here he was, starting as a singer in a band.  
“You’re a fool Tooru…”  
He mumbled to himself and went into the kitchen, noticed the stack with papers and other things on the table in complete chaos. He smiled to himself, pulling off his pullover.  
“Tadaima.”  
He said outloud, high enough to let the other in the apartment know about his presence. He could hear some mumbling voices from the room next to the kitchen, when he took out some leftovers from the fridge to eat. He closed the refrigerator and smiled when he saw some messy red hair.  
“Hi Tendou, didn’t know you and Toshi was coming home so soon.”  
“What, do you want us out again Tooru?”  
Tendou looked at him with big eyes and Oikawa just laughed.  
“Not what I said, good to see you home. How was the trip?”  
He took his plate of food and started eating standing while listening on Tendou when he explained their latest trip throughout Indonesia. Tendou searched through his chaos of things on the table and showed him some pictures. They were truly amazing. Oikawa smiled and finished off his food, putting the plate away.  
“When will your reportage come up?”  
“Sometime during next week.”  
A stern voice answered from the door. Ushijima was standing in the entrance to the kitchen, looking tired and hair a bit in disarray. Probably he just got out of bed. Oikawa smiled a bit.  
“I think it will be something great, going soon again? Oh, do you want some tea? I’m starting some water.”  
Tendou and Ushijima nodded and Oikawa went ahead to grab some teacups.  
“We are going again end of next week, this time to Thailand. Probably being away for three or four weeks.”  
Tendou answered, sitting down next to Ushijima at the table, trying to pet down some of his brown bed-head. Ushijima only leaned in the gentle caress, yawning again. Oikawa soon put two cups in front of them before grabbing his own.  
“Sounds like fun.”  
He said, sipping on his hot tea.  
“How about you Tooru, studies going well?”  
“Yeah, actually. Will take one of the first missing exams in a week. And actually starting to sing with a band again.”  
Both of them looked at him directly, questions flashing quickly in their eyes. Oikawa put up his hands and smiled to them, stopping them in their tracks.  
“Don’t worry… Makki is the drummer there, and I’m not going down that rabbit hole again. I’m doing this for me, to have fun again. I miss staying on the stage, you know?”  
“Only… If it’s what you want. We’re just worried for you Tooru, we don’t want all shit happen to you again, not after all trouble.”  
Ushijima said with his low, calming voice. Oikawa looked at them with warmth in his eyes before glancing down at his left hand, the scars white and reminding him, every fucking day.  
“I know… I’m just… I feel unhappy to not work with music as I did before. But this time will be different. How about you go with me this weekend to watch their gig? The play at that musicbar.”  
He explained and offered. He would love to have them with him, both to assure them that this will be good and also for some support himself. He was nervous, but they all seemed nice at least. And their guitarist was truly hot. Tendou suddenly looked very suspicious, like he was reading him directly like an open book.  
“Tooru… You know what I will say.”  
“Yes, so please don’t, I know.”  
Oikawa answered and sighed, drank some more tea, looking out of the window.  
“I will be careful. But please come with me for that gig, please?”  
“Of course we can go with you Tooru.”  
Ushijima answered and drank some more tea. Oikawa gave them a smile before excusing himself, bringing his teacup with him to his room. He sat down in his armchair and was just sitting there for a while, drinking his tea, looking out of his window. This could be bad for him, but it could also make him happy. He had some time left in university until he could get his degree and work as musicteacher and he didn’t spend much of his free time on other things than music. His eyes roamed over all things laying spread out in his room, clothes over the floor and his bed, papers on the floor, keyboard placed in the corner of his room, his guitar case hiding in the corner. All things reminding him of the past and a time before. Bittersweet. A big hand embraced his shoulder, clutched it, making him look up. Ushijima was standing there, giving one of his rare small smiles.  
“Sorry to bother you in your room, I know it’s your sanctuary. But Satori told me to. Do you wanna talk about it?”  
Oikawa smiled a bit, looking at his guitar case once more.  
“I don’t know… Not yet at least, since I’m not sure. I get reminded all the time about the last time with a band and everything…”  
He said, pulling his hair back slightly.  
“But you have changed, you should focus on future, not the past.”  
Ushijima reminded him and Oikawa nodded.  
“Yeah… I know. It’s just… Tough”  
“I know. It will always be there. But you are strong Tooru.”

Oikawa is strong, he knows it very well. Once upon a time, he wasn’t. He had changed out of his clothes into an old band t-shirt and loose shorts before going to bed, but his thoughts didn’t leave him alone. He kept on reminiscing. In high school, he and Hanamaki had been quite the rebels outside school, doing whatever they wanted, when they weren’t grounded. He had always played instruments, classically learned with piano and koto as young and slowly leaning over more towards the guitar when he got older. Of course they started a band also, playing their favorite punk rock songs, in an old studio no one was using anymore. Oikawa always pushed himself to get better, learn more, do more. He truly loved this time of growing up, they had their band, who soon some others also joined, and the days was carefree and fun. He had always thought himself so sure of what he was doing, but then he was offered an oversea offer to study, keep on with his music mayor. He was unsure, he didn’t want to leave family and friends just like that, but it was a truly interesting offer. That’s when He stepped in.

At that time, Oikawa played both lead guitarist and singer in their band and they had another support guitarist, called Ichiro. Ichiro was strong-willed and a bit pushy in his personality, and Oikawa had been so in love with him that it hurt. First big love and all, and Ichiro was all he could wish for. Strong, handsome, rebellious. When he knew of the offer he got, he suddenly started to take an interest in him more. More flirting, getting closer and at the same time cutting him off from the others. _‘Of course you should go Tooru! I’ll go with you, we can make ourselves some name in US, be famous, you and me baby.’_  
These words were like true magic to Oikawa. Of course he believed him. They could do anything as long as they were together. Oikawa groaned in his reminiscing, turning so he could lay on his stomach instead, he was so dumb then. His family was not accepting of his choices, both in moving and boyfriend-choice. He only had Ichiro and Hanamaki, but at that time he didn’t want to believe his friend when he tried to tell him that Ichiro was no good for him. He stopped in his track of thinking, shaking his head. He couldn’t stay in that shitty past, US was not so good and fun for him that he had thought. Ichiro was definitely not good for him. But he was back now in Japan, safe in Tokyo and surrounded by people he cared about. With his feelings slowly calming down, he fell into a dreamless slumber.

“Time to wake up sleeping beauty!”  
Oikawa groaned when he heard Tendou’s cheery voice, pulling his comforter over his head.  
“Go away!”  
He wailed, curling up in the warmth.  
“NO! Toshi is making waffles and bacon, but he refuses to let me eat until you are up and eating with us.”  
Oikawa shivered when his warm comforter was pulled away from him and then being shook. He slapped away his hand before sitting up.  
“Fuck you, it was so nice to have the apartment for myself…”  
He whined, but got up from bed. Tendou smirked.  
“You can’t sleep all your free day away, breakfast is important!”  
Oikawa glared before grabbing his glasses and putting up his hair in a messy bun to get it out of the way. His bangs and some strands of his hair couldn’t be put up in the bun, falling around his face. He went out from his room, being met by the smell of crispy bacon and waffles and it truly smelled amazing. Ushijima was standing in sweatpants, t-shirt and an apron, hair messy, turned slightly to him when he came into the kitchen.  
“Good morning Tooru.”  
“Goodmorning Toshi”  
He answered, yawning again. Oikawa smiled and sat down at the table, which have been cleaned from all things from last night, viewed the others when they was preparing the rest. He was really happy to share apartment with them. They had been a couple for quite many years already, but not overly affectionate in front of other people. Oikawa hated Ushijima at first when they got to know each other in high school, but he was also the one helping him when all things fucked up overseas. They got really close.  
“I’m really glad that you guys wanted to share apartment with me.”  
Oikawa said and smiled to them. Ushijima placed the plates of food on table and sat down, Tendou soon placing teapot on the table, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on his cheek before sitting down.  
“I think it’s nice. It’s a big apartment and we travel a lot. “  
Tendou said before pouring tea in his cup.  
“I hope you’re not bothered by sharing…”  
“No, don’t you ever think that.”  
Ushijima said directly, looking at Oikawa for a while.  
“You are almost like a brother to me Tooru, don’t ever think of yourself as a burden. And also, you pay rent, all of our names are on the door, this is our home, including you.”  
Oikawa couldn’t help but smile, Ushijima was truly kindhearted and he was like a brother to him. And a very close friend. Even if his exterior didn’t give away much feelings, he was a big softie on the inside. He started to eat the big breakfast, enjoying it for once.  
“It’s good to see you both at least. Will the next article be in the magazine or online?”  
“I think it will actually get printed this time. I’m very pleased and Toshis pictures… There was some places that was truly magical Tooru, you should go if you ever get a chance!”  
Tendou said and went on telling about their journey. Oikawa was smiling and kept listening, nodding now and then. Their travels was really amazing and exciting, they had been doing this kind of travels for a year and it was working for them both, they enjoyed their work. Oikawa helped with the dishes, finishing off in the kitchen. Ushijima helped with drying the plates.  
“You want us to go with you tonight then?”  
He simply asked, putting the plates into the cupboards. Oikawa nodded slowly.  
“Yeah, I would like that. Both of you have a good sense of new people. Makki is good, but just… Their guitarist is really hot, and I have gone that way before and fucking up everything.”  
He answered, leaning against the counter. Ushijima was giving him a look with his stone face.  
“You have learned from your mistake. It’s okay to think someone is hot, you can’t assume he’s abusive or something like that until you get to know him better. If you do wanna fuck him, do it. Maybe you need to live a little again?”  
Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up, glaring at Ushijima.  
“This feels so weird to get this kind of encouragement from you.”  
Ushijima shrugged his shoulders before leaving the kitchen.  
“Just saying, we’ll be ready to go with you later, need to work until then.”  
Oikawa watch his broad shoulders leave into his and Tendou’s room before closing. They always had a shitton of adjustments to do before releasing the article. They were right, but it would still be nice to have someone other than himself to see if these people could be good.

Oikawa checked the clock again, for the hundreth time of the day. He was standing only in clean boxers, just had blow dried his hair and artfully pulling it into a messy bun with bangs framing his face, but at the same time showing off the undercut he had. He really wanted to look gorgeous today, but not like he was trying too much. And he didn’t really want to show off all of his tattoos just yet. Tattoos had been a part of him for really long time, he had already a full color full sleeve, with galaxies, planets, stars, spaceships and the death star. It was screaming ‘look at me now’, and he didn’t really need that attention just yet. Then he also had a big tattoo stretching from his right shoulder, down to his thigh, but that would at least be covered completely. He rummage through his clothes until he found the pair of jeans he wanted, a black fitted pair with worn details. He put them on and started his new search after something to cover his upper body with, making an agitated noise. Some messy red hair popped into his room.  
“I hear the sound of damsel in distress, what’s your problem princess?”  
“Oh fuck you Tendou!”  
“Ouch, snappy aren’t we.”  
Tendou chuckled, leaning against his doorframe.  
“Take the teal t-shirt and black cardigan. You look great in those.”  
Oikawa stopped in his tracks before nodding, getting the clothes he suggested, checking his mirror again, nodding his approval.  
“Damn Tooru, your ass looks amazing in those jeans.”  
“What the…. Stop!”  
Tendou left the room before he was getting something thrown on him. Oikawa soon came out anyway, getting a nod of approval from Ushijima.  
“You look good Tooru, ready for the show?”  
“Yeah, think so.”  
“Of course he is. He’s wearing his booty-jeans.”  
Oikawa hit the red-head in back of his head this time, but Tendou only cackled from laughter. He couldn’t help to be embarrassed. He wanted to look good for them, make an impression. He lastly put on his glasses before he was ready to leave.

The bar was quite crowded, but it had a nice inviting feeling. People had fun, enjoying music and drinks. Oikawa kept his space, drinking a beer Tendou had put in his hands, but his eyes never left Iwaizumi on stage. He had so much charisma it made his mouth go dry. They had on some nice and simply stage clothes, t-shirt and dark jeans, Oikawa could see him fitting in with them very well, and could also see what they could improve if the got another person to play with them.  
“Stop undressing him all the time, damn Tooru, you are truly thirsty after that guitarist.”  
“Shush Tendou!”  
He snapped and drank some more beer, gave the bartender a million dollar smile, dazzling him to offer him another beer. He grabbed it and winked to his friends.  
“Still got a hang of it.”  
“You’re disgusting, using your looks to get free drinks.”  
Tendou replied which only made Oikawa laugh. He turned once more to the stage, looking at the band he would soon join and play with, feeling great amount of excitement. Iwaizumi had a really good stage presence, his voice dark, deep and soothing. Working perfectly when they were doing their own versions of the covers they were playing.  
“God, I love this song…”  
Oikawa mumbled for himself, hearing them play an amazing cover of the Cures song Disintegration.  
_“So it’s all come back round to breaking apart again_  
_Breaking apart like I’m made up of glass again_  
_Making it up behind my back again_  
_Holding my breath for the fear of sleep again_  
_Holding it up behind my head again_  
_Cut in the deep to the heart of the bone again_  
_Round and round and round and it’s coming apart again_  
_Over and over and over_

_And now that I know that I’m breaking to pieces_  
_I’ll pull out my heart and I’ll feed it to anyone_  
_I’m crying for sympathy, crocodiles cry_  
_For the love of the crowd_  
_And the three cheers from everyone_  
_Dropping through sky_  
_Through the glass of the roof_  
_Through the roof of your mouth_  
_Through the mouth of your eye_  
_Through the eye of the needle_  
_It’s easier for me to get closer to Heaven_  
_Than ever feel whole again_

_But I never said I would stay to the end_  
_I knew I would leave you with babies and everything_  
_Screaming like this in the hope of sincerity_  
_Screaming it’s over and over and over_  
_I leave you with photographs, pictures of trickery_  
_Stains on the carpet and stains on the memory_  
_Songs about happiness murmured in dreams_  
_When we both of us knew how the end always is_  
_How the end always is”_

Oikawa was mesmerized by their performance. They were truly amazing on stage and they received round of applause when they thanked for tonight. Oikawa tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but gave a small wave to them. Iwaizumi gave him a small smirk before leaving stage, saying something to the other two, who also looked his way. Oikawa waved to them also, smiling enthusiastically and gesturing him to meet them up. He turned to Ushijima and Tendou with bright eyes.  
“Come! Let’s meet them!”  
He said, dragging them both with them. They met up at their own small table which was close to their room where they get changed. Iwaizumi was the one coming first, dragging his hand through his short dark hair, slightly sweaty.  
“Hi Oikawa, nice that you could come here.”  
He said, face almost natural but the same time observant and kind. Oikawa was dying, Up close he could see Iwaizumis t-shirt clinging to his body, slightly damp of sweat. Sweaty Iwaizumi was even hotter than normal Iwaizumi. He was dying even more, trying not to follow that sweatdrop slowly rolling down his chin… And neck… Collarbone. _Shit, he was really distracted._  
“I was glad I came. Oh, these are my friends Tendou and Ushijima.”  
He introduced quickly, before he could get distracted any more. He quickly started to talk to Hanamaki and Matsukawa a bit instead, focusing on something else. But he couldn’t help to throw some stolen looks at Iwaizumi now and then. So confident and sexy in his own way. He was not sure how this would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up:
> 
> More pining, no need to say that?
> 
> They suffer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy Nirvana - Smells like teen spirit for this chapter!
> 
> Notice that tags will be added and updated as chapters is coming now. So you're all warned.

### Iwaizumi : Smells like teen spirit

The whole gig had been a success and he had felt some excitement to see Oikawa in the crowd, waving to him. When he got of the scene, he tried to act cool and composed, but it was hard. _Fuck, he was truly gorgeous_ , even more with his hair slightly pulled up, and shit that undercut looked good on him.  
“Hi Oikawa, nice that you could come here.”  
He said and smiled to him, suddenly feeling very body conscious, since he was sweating and probably stinking and Oikawa was staring. _Fuck, he probably thinks I’m gross._ He listened to him and said hello and introduced himself to his friends, feeling like he was being watched and evaluated. Fuck, I’m totally uncool. He excused himself, packing all of his stuff, but was followed by Oikawa, who helped him packing. Oikawa was looking for a long time at his pedals with a frown. Iwaizumi looked at him for a while before he cleared his throat.  
“Something… Wrong?”  
He asked, waking Oikawa from his thoughts. The pretty brunette just smiled to him.  
“No… Well… Yeah. I thought I misheard, but I understand now that you had some troubles with the pedals during some songs. I can probably help you tomorrow during rehearsal, but I work better with pedal cases.”  
He explained, looking away while he scrubbed his neck slightly.  
“I have one, couldn’t work it out in time. I would appreciate the help.”  
Iwaizumi blurted out and gave him a goofy smile. Oikawa lit up and nodded.  
“Yeah, I’ll help you then tomorrow!”  
Iwaizumi felt quite excited about everything, but didn’t want to show it too much. Oikawa had turned to talk to Hanamaki, smiling and looking really happy overall. He turned and started packing his things more. A shadow fell over him from where he was kneeling, which made him look up. Oikawas redhaired friend was standing there and staring at him. He felt a bit uncomfortable under his eyes, but got up again, giving him a neutral facial expression, realized that it not might be the best, since he could look a bit grumpy. Damn, he was taller than him, why was everyone taller than him? Tendou looked at him, almost suspiciously.  
“What are your intentions with Tooru?”  
Tendou suddenly blurted out, almost making Iwaizumi choke on his own spit.  
“Excuse me….”  
He tried to sound cool and collected. He failed. And his face was goddamn burning.  
“He’s wearing his booty jeans and try to act cool in front of you. He likes you. Probably. And if you ever hurt him, I will make sure that you never plays your precious guitar again.”  
Tendou said with a low sing-song voice. Iwaizumis eyes widened.  
“ Are you threatening me?”  
He slowly asked. He was angry, but at the same time a bit afraid.  
“No, but he cares about Tooru. He had enough shit already.”  
Another stern voice said and Iwaizumi turned to Ushijima. He only nodded.  
“Well, he will be a part of my band and I’m not here to make anything bad for him.”  
He answered and they both seemed pleased by that reply, leaving him alone.  
“Shit, his friends are scary…”  
He said to himself, finishing the packing. Matsukawa came up to him.  
“Looked like you were about to get your ass kicked.”  
He said, grinning when Iwaizumi shot him a dirty look.  
“Protective friends.”  
He simply said,before looking at Oikawa again. Of course his eyes trailed down to his black tight jeans. Fuck those look good on him. He groaned on the inside, trying to pretend he wasn’t affected but Matsukawa seemed to read his mind.  
“He got a really firm a…”  
“Shut up Issei, please!!”  
He hissed, flushed once more. Matsukawa only chuckled, ruffling his already spiky hair.  
“You’re so seethrough. He’s good looking, that’s no secret. And you’ll get to know him more, whether you like it or not.”  
Matsukawa left him to be alone with his own thoughts once more.

They all parted later after talking to each other again, giving Oikawa a note with address for their rehearsal place and all of their numbers. Iwaizumi went home and sighed when the door was locked behind him. His apartment was almost completely dark. His place was not that big, but with open areas, only one more room, which was his bedroom. He pulled off his shirt and went directly to his bathroom, throwing all clothes in his hamper. The warm shower was very much appreciated and he got some time just to think about everything. But his thoughts wandered and of course he couldn't help to think about Oikawa. Which wasn’t good, since of course he got turned on. No! Think about something else, something unsexy. Like…. Like.. _shit_ , who was he kidding? It would never work. He gave into his own horny feelings, starting touching himself, teasing the head of his cock, smearing his hand with precum. He closed his eyes, could see the beautiful brunette in front of him, him being the one touching him, slowly pumping his shaft, using that sexy voice to tease him. He wondered what he sounded like when he moaned, and that thought alone made more precum to spill out. He cursed under his breath and moved his hand faster, imagining more, all pictures included Oikawa. When he climaxed, he felt even more embarrassed. He had just mastrubated to his bands new singer, who he barely knew. He was screwed already. Quickly he washed himself, washing away the evidence of what he had done, before he got out. He quickly dried himself before putting on some old sweatpants and went directly to bed. He would try to ignore his thoughts about him, this felt dangerous.

Iwaizumi ignored his memories from last night and it went well, until they had their rehearsal time at sunday. Oikawa and Hanamaki were already there when he came. Hanamaki nodded as a greeting but Oikawa beamed. His hair was pulled back into the same kind of messy bun, glasses on the bridge of his nose, but today sporting grey baggy jeans and a black sweater. Nice, simple and freaking gorgeous. Iwaizumi pulled himself together and greeted them both before picking up his guitar, tuning it while standing. He looked discreetly at Oikawa, who was having some sort of vocal warm-ups for himself. Matsukawa was the last one to arrive and looked like he just rolled out of bed, and he probably did just that. Iwaizumi grabbed his notebook, the other gathering around him.  
“Friday and saturday next week is our days for gigs. They want to have a grunge theme for the weekend. Oikawa, you have no problem singing that kind of songs?”  
Oikawa shrugged and smiled.  
“No problem at all.”  
Iwaizumi nodded before going through some outlining of their gigs, suggestions for songs before they had put together a plan. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, stole some glances now and then. He was focussed on what they were doing, grabbing his phone and put in his earbuds, just to check some of the songs. He was truly dedicated and it made Iwaizumi both happy and relaxed. This was a good thing for them, this might be the thing they needed. Iwaizumi grabbed his guitar and realized that for once he was not obligated to sing and it was almost bittersweet. He had been singing for such a long time already, so this felt a bit strange. But they all fit so well together as a band already. Oikawa adjusted to fit in with them, trying to pull out the best out of all of them. It was really nice to have this. When they ended, hours later, Matsukawa quickly packed his stuff, since he was off to his part time work. Hanamaki was soon to leave also and they were the only two left. Iwaizumi was reminded what he had done last night, feeling slightly flushed. Oikawa then cleared his throat.  
“Want me to have a look at your pedals?”  
He asked, almost shyly. The question took Iwaizumi with surprise, but he nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah sure, my new case for the pedals is over there.”  
He pointed and the brunette went there, brought all things to one place before sitting down on the floor. Iwaizumi unplugged the rest of the equipment before he took place in the old armchair, studying him.  
“Do you have a lot of experience with guitars and pedals?”  
Oikawa looked up and nodded with a smile.  
“Yeah, used to play guitar actually. But had to stop after an injury.”  
He answered, putting on thin black gloves,adjusting his glasses,before checking all of his pedals, trying to work them into the case. Iwaizumi kept on studying him, felt it sting when he heard that an injury stopped him from playing. He didn’t know what he would do if that happened to him. Oikawa seemed to have done the same type of work before, because he put it together quite easily.  
“Can I borrow your guitar, just to see if it's working?”  
He asked, looking at Iwaizumi, who nodded and handed over his precious Gibson. Oikawa handled it with care, plugging it in. He was focused once more, fixing, taking tunes, adjusting every pedal until he looked pleased with his work. He got up, gave Iwaizumi back his guitar.  
“Try it!”  
Iwaizumi was truly curious about the result. He put the strap over his head, looked down at the nicely placed pedals and plugged in, trying each effect and some of his favorite combinations. It worked flawlessly and he felt the excitement piling up.  
“It’s perfect, thank you!”  
He said smiling to him. Oikawa blushed from the praise and turned around with a hint of a smile on his lips.  
“I’m glad I could help you. See you on tuesday for next rehearsal.”  
“Yes, have a nice day Oikawa.”  
“You too Iwa-chan!”  
Oikawa answered with a cheeky smile and winked. Iwaizumi couldn't even be angry for the awful nickname. He made it sound kinda cute actually, but he would never admit it.

Their next rehearsal went smoothly, they were very synched and all of them enjoyed the company and presence of Oikawa. He was teasing, flirty and dedicated. Iwaizumi felt so screwed, because he knew too well that he was falling for him and way too fast to be good. They left their last meeting with planned outfits and a playlist for upcoming friday. He had never felt so excited for a gig before and the days until friday had never been so long. When he left the music shop for friday afternoon, he was looking forward to his first non-working weekend in a long time. He only went home, packing the clothes he needed before going to the bar. He wanted the time to prepare in silence and in a calm environment. He stopped in his tracks but smiled when he arrived, realizing he wasn’t alone. Oikawa was sitting in a couch, with papers spread out in front of him, lyrics. He was humming for himself, looking focused.  
“Already here?”  
Iwaizumi asked, startling Oikawa. Oikawa laughed eerily.  
“Iwa-chan, you scared me! But yes, I only had an exam earlier today, so had some free time on my hands. So I took the opportunity to practice.”  
He said, stretching his body before looking at him.  
“But you’re awfully early too.”  
He then said. Iwaizumi felt his heart jump in his chest, why did he have to look so gorgeous?  
“Yeah, I take some time to get into the zone and ready for stage performance.”  
He answered and Oikawa nodded. He sat down next to him, bringing his guitar for some tuning procedure, as always.  
“What kind of guitar did you play? Had any favorites?”  
He then asked,he was still quite intrigued by his past and His knowledge about guitars. Oikawa smiled, had this almost dreamy look in his eyes. That look suited him and Iwaizumi had to hold back a blush. Oikawa sighed.  
“I had two guitars. My first one that I got was a Gibson Les Paul standard in green ocean burst. It is really pretty, still have it actually. I don’t have the heart to sell it. My other one was Gibson Les Paul custom Axcess with Floyd Rose in alpine white.”  
His smiled slowly faded and his eyes turned down.  
“ It cost a shitload of money, but had to sell it to pay for my medical bills for the injury. It’s sad, but it’s the ugly truth so to say.”  
He looked at Iwaizumi once more and smiled again.  
“Do we have a changing room here? Need to change into my other clothes?”  
Iwaizumi got up immediately.  
“I can show you, need to get changed myself.”  
He then realized that they would be in the same room changing. _You gotta play it cool Hajime, you can do this._  
They both went into the room and Iwaizumi turned his back to him, pulled of his sweater. He rummaged through his clothes to find his t-shirt, but could feel the piercing eyes from Oikawa and turned slightly to look at him. He was standing there and staring at his back, shoulders and biceps. He blushed deeply when he realized he been caught in his ogling and turned around.  
“Sorry for staring, but damn you are very well-built..”  
Oikawa said after a moment of silence. Iwaizumi smiled to himself.  
“Thank you..”  
“And…”  
Oikawa went silent for a moment before speaking again.  
“Love your Godzilla-tattoo.”  
Iwaizumi felt a bit lost for words before he got incredibly excited. His Godzilla-tattoo he had on his right lower side of his back was his baby.  
“That means a lot, thank you.”  
He gave Oikawa a genuine smile before he finished dressing himself. Dark t-shirt and dark washed jeans. When he turned, Oikawa just put on his t-shirt, a back piece flashed by before being covered, then he realized he had a full sleeve, which was colorful and demanding attention. He really liked it, looking closer.  
“You’re a Star Wars nerd…”  
He said, more confirming to himself. Oikawa chuckled and showed of his arm, smiling widely.  
“Hell yeah.”  
He answered and grinned to him. Iwaizumi felt like he was standing too close to the sun. Oikawa was the sun and he was the fool who wanted to be close, even if he knew he might get burned. Iwaizumi took a deep breath, bracing himself.  
“I’m going out to prepare the stage.”  
He said, looking at the singer again. Oikawa nodded.  
“I’m putting on makeup and lenses, then I’ll join you.”  
He said turning to the mirror with his makeup bag in his hands. Iwaizumi left him and took a deep breath outside, this was a bit tough on him.

Iwaizumi took his time plugging everything in, checking sounds and volumes.  
“Yo.”  
Hanamaki came up to the stage, smiling, already changed for tonight.  
“Yo, ready for tonight?”  
“I was born ready!”  
Iwaizumi snorted, shaking his head, standing up after being hunched and fixing all cables.  
“Oikawa is already here, how about Issei?”  
“Got a text from him, he’s running a bit late from the tattoo parlor, but he’ll manage in time.”  
Iwaizumi nodded in reply and grabbed his guitar.  
“Some warming up exercises for our muscles then.”  
Hanamaki gave a nod in reply and took his place behind the drums, adjusting some of his crashes. They decided to play through some of their songs and ended their second one when Oikawa emerged from their changing room. Iwaizumi almost choked. _You gotta be kidding me._ He was without his glasses, eyes brown and intensified by his dark, smoky and smudged makeup. And then those long eyelashes and his hair styled and partly up in a bun, every curl, every strand of his hair laying perfect. He was alluring and looked as close to a sex god you could get, according to Iwaizumis standard. He turned around quickly to not show his flushed face, only to meet Hanamakis smirking one.  
“Well well well…”  
“Shut up Makki!”  
He hissed, only getting a chuckle in reply. And to make everything worse, Matsukawa also arrived and knew what was going on in the timeframe of 3 seconds. But he only grinned and talked to Oikawa, complimenting his looks. Iwaizumi felt it stung, jealousy. He wanted to be the one telling Oikawa that he looked amazing. He cursed his own incompetence and lack of confidence, but swore to himself that he would compliment him before the night was over.

Their public had been awesome that night, loud, cheering, singing with them. Iwaizumi haven’t felt so alive for months, excitement vibrating in his whole body, adrenaline pumping, almost making his whole body shaky. Oikawa fitted them so well, it was like they had played together for years. Oikawa gave a cheery laugh, wiping some of his sweaty bangs from his forehead.  
“Last song for tonight, thank you all for coming.”  
He said with his million dollar smile, turning to Iwaizumi, watching him with intense eyes. Iwaizumi wanted to burn the picture into his head forever, made him feel high and turned on, but he grabbed his guitar and started their last performance for tonight. All accords went so smoothly, as always and Oikawa grabbed his microphone for the last time that night.

_“Load up on guns_  
_Bring your friends_  
_It’s fun to lose and to pretend_  
_She’s overboard, self assured_  
_Oh no I know a dirty word_  


_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_  
_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_  
_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_  
_Hello, hello, hello”_  


Iwaizumi got a chill when Oikawa dropped his vocals slightly, couldn’t help to watch him from the side. Sweat made his face and arms slightly glossy and clothes a bit damp.He naturally pulled his bangs to the side, kept on singing.

 _“With the lights out, it’s less dangerous_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_I feel stupid and contagious_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_A mulatto, an albino_  
_A mosquito, my libido yeah”_  


The crowd felt wild, living with them, singing with them. At the end of the song, Oikawa was almost kneeling in front of the crowd, singing the last part, voice almost cracking, pushing at his own limits.  


_“A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial, a denial_  
_A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial…”_  


Iwaizumi played the last ackord, hearing the cheers. He took a deep breath, smiling widely and thanked them all for tonight. He unplugged his guitar and packed the most essential before they left for the changing room. Oikawa was laughing, looking happy and giddy, Hanamaki also looked happy and Matsukawa seemed to be really pleased.  
“Great work guys, that felt awesome. So let’s get some rest and do another amazing show tomorrow.”  
Iwaizumi said and gave his thumbs up. Hanamaki and Matsukawa seemed to very quick to pack their things, grinning slightly when they left.  
“We’re heading the same way, see you tomorrow!”  
Hanamaki only said and waved. Iwaizumi felt slightly vulnerable in his position. He turned to Oikawa, who was just sitting down and drinking water, but still looking immensely happy.  
“Did it feel good?”  
He asked then, met Oikawas eyes. He nodded enthusiastically.  
“Better than I remembered actually. I feel great, but I look forward to a shower.”  
He said with a laugh. Iwaizumi laughed with him, started to put on his hoodie and jeans jacket, looked at Oikawa when he only put on a thin longsleeved sweater. Iwaizumi grabbed his guitar and case, before they went out together, it was chilly outside, so he turned to Oikawa again.  
“You’ll get cold, wait, you can borrow a hoodie from me.”  
He started to check in his totebag.  
“No, you don’t have to!”  
Oikawa immediately said, blushing.  
“And I’m sweaty and gross.”  
“That doesn’t matter, I don’t want my vocalist to be sick after the first gig we have.”  
Iwaizumi replied and pulled out his dark blue hoodie, holding it out to Oikawa. Oikawa took it hesitantly but pulled it on, put up the hood slightly and was giving Iwaizumi a small, almost shy smile.  
“Thank you Iwa-chan.”  
“No problem.”  
He answeed and gave him another genuine smile, only meant for him. Oikawa was biting on his bottom lip, looking irresistible, before he looked at him with big eyes.  
“Can… Can you walk with me home? Don’t really like to walk alone this late.”  
Iwaizumi felt like he could die happy. This gorgeous person was standing there, having his hoodie, slightly too large on him, with that look on his face. He would never say no to that.  
“Of course, you lead the way.”  
He answered while he screamed on the inside. They went together, side by side, talking about everything and nothing at all. Things of no importance. Silly things. He enjoyed it every moment. Their shoulders brushed now and then, but he felt so calm in his presence. Oikawa stopped outside an apartment complex, sighing.  
“This is my place.”  
He said and turned to him. THey looked at each other in silence and Iwaizumi nodded. Even the city lights cast beautiful shadows over his face, making him mesmerized.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Oikawa.”  
“And I’ll see you Iwa-chan.”  


Neither of them seemed to want to leave. Oikawa put a hand on his chest, looking into his eyes, but eyes flicking slightly down to his lips, then back. Iwaizumi felt that as a queue, a permission. He leaned closer, tipping his head just slightly back to match his lips. His heart was racing right now and Oikawas eyes fluttered slightly.  
“Good evening Iwaizumi, Tooru.”  
The magic disappeared and they both moved away quickly, flushed.  
“Uhm… Hi Tendou, shouldn’t you be at the airport?”  
Oikawa said, sounding slightly annoyed.  
“Forgot my passport, going in. Tooru,you probably have easier access to your keys. Good night Iwaizumi-san.”  
Tendou marked his words well and Iwaizumi nodded.  
“Good night Tendou, good night Oikawa.”

He turned to leave quickly, didn’t really feel welcomed by the redhead. But the night still had been good and even if they didn’t kiss, he felt that it might be something between them. He felt his phone buzz, grabbed it from his pocket.

 **Oikawa:** I’m soooo sorry! Felt like I was being scolded by my dad. ( >_<) But I enjoyed your company a lot. (●＾o＾●)

 **Me:** So did I. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 **Oikawa:** You bet it! Dream sweet dreams Iwa-chan. I will definitely do it! (*^3^)/~☆

Iwaizumi read at the message, but felt his lips turning into a smile. His thumb hovered over his phone for a while, before writing a last message. 

**Me:** You looked really gorgeous tonight Oikawa. Dream sweet dreams.

He would definitely do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week might be delayed(or will it?)
> 
> Coming up:  
> \- Keep pining boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you so nice?”  
> He asked with a weak voice.  
> “Because I can. And I get a feeling that not all have been so nice to you.”  
> Iwaizumi answered bluntly, drinking some of the tea. Oikawa felt the warmth spread in his chest, he never felt as comfortable before as with Iwaizumi, even if they haven’t know each other for such a long time. He could trust him and he cared. He cared about all of his fellow friends in the band. He decided, he could actually tell him.  
> “I hope you have some time then.”  
> He said, taking a deep breath.  
> “I have the whole night if you need it Oikawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's friday and I'm exhausted... And got treatment for my back earlier today, so I'm quite stiff...
> 
> This chapter tells some history and just a warning that it involves Oikawas past and injury.

###  Oikawa : Million Reasons

Oikawa blushed furiously when he read Iwaizumis message, wanted to squeal in excitement. _He thinks I look good!_ He then turned to Tendou, glaring at him.  
“Did you have to do what you did?”  
He snapped, was slightly ticked by his friends behaviour. Tendou narrowed his eyes.  
“Tooru, I don’t want you to rush into something again. I only do this to keep you safe.”  
“I’m not made of glass, you know.”  
“I know, I know it very well. But I have also seen you completely broken down and that itself was extremely painful.”  
Tendou answered, didn’t look away. Oikawa sighed and nodded.  
“I know, and I’m glad to have you as a friend Satori. But it’s time for me to start living a little again and see what might happen. But I’ll be careful, I promise.”  
Tendou seemed to be pleased by the answer and went to his room to grab the passport, before giving him a quick hug. Oikawa locked behind him and stood there for a while with a silly smile on his lips. This had been such a good night. He went to the bathroom, started the shower before peeling off all clothes. He grabbed some wipes and makeup removers, cleaning off his face before entering the shower and quickly washing off the sweat from this night's performance. He had so much fun and all the love from the crowd. He was truly excited for the next gig tomorrow. He grabbed a clean and warm towel, dried off himself, putting on a pair of shorts to sleep in before he looked at the hoodie again. He took it and put it against his face and took a deep breath. It smelled like Iwaizumi. And he liked his smell, so he put on the hoodie again, smiling for himself. It was too big on him, but the material was soft and warm against his skin. With a big smile on his lips he went to the kitchen, fixing a cup of herbal tea and grabbing an apple from the fridge to eat. His throat was sore after the show, but it was easy to fix back. When tea was done, he went to his bedroom and crawled into his bed, eating the apple. He looked forward to next coming night.

Oikawa didn’t want to wake up from his dream. It was really pleasant. _Really pleasant._ A tanned body, strong biceps holding him up, pressing against his body, skin against skin. _Fuck._ Oikawa opened his eyes, he was so close to climax and his shorts was a complete mess. Had been some time since he dreamt about someone else like this. He closed his eyes again, giving into his lust, letting his hand grab his already painfully hard cock. A moan left his lips with a name almost lingering on his tongue. He couldn’t get away from the pictures his dreams had projected and came hard. He slowly got his breathing back, lazily touching his softening cock before sitting up. He wrinkled his nose when seeing the mess of his shorts, pulled them off and wiped off the excess of cum on them. He put on clean ones before visiting the bathroom, washing hands and face, only to realize he had been sleeping and masturbating in Iwaizumis hoodie. Once more he blushed furiously, he couldn’t just give it back now. And he didn’t really want to return it either. It still smelled like him.

After a day of working on all assignments due in next week, it was once more time for entering the stage. Oikawa took his time at home to finish off his hair and makeup, grabbing his bomber jacket and purposely forgetting the hoodie in his bed. He didn’t want to return it just yet. With a spring in his step, he walked into the bar, greeting the ones working with a big smile before going to their stage. _He_ was already there, fixing with everything as yesterday. Oikawa took his time only to unabashedly stare at his ass while he was bent over. Damn, he had even tighter jeans than last night. His mouth watered slightly, but he quickly snapped out of it, clearing his throat to get his attention. Iwaizumi got up and smiled to him.  
“Hi Oikawa, ready for tonight?”  
He simply asked before checking his guitar top.  
“Always ready Iwa-chan, because I know we’ll be amazing once more.”  
He answered with a big smile. Oikawa started off with some warming up for his vocal chords. They were still slightly sore since last night, but he knew well enough that it would be better once he warmed up his voice. He could feel the other ones eyes on him once in awhile, feel it burning. He stole a look from Iwaizumi, only to see his broad shoulders and biceps flex when he lifted something. He was so… Firm. Oikawa whipped his head around when he felt himself blushing deeply, hiding his face. He didn’t need to show his face, what if he realized he was blushing for him? They were soon to be joined by the other two, Hanamaki only catching a glimpse of Oikawas face before a his face split into a big grin. He knew already, that little shit. But he didn’t say a word.  
“Gather up now that we’re all here.”  
Iwaizumi said and Oikawa left his papers and exercises to join them.  
“Let’s just make as good impression as last night. I talked to the manager and we’ll have next gig on saturday next week, so friday will be free. Now get ready for stage.”  
They all scattered and prepared the last things before stage time. But when OIkawa went on stage, he felt as ready as he had felt last night. The bar was filled, even more than last night, but it would only be good for the business. Oikawa once more stepped into his confident role as singer, doing his best enchanting the crowd, flirting with them and trying to perform the best he could muster. He loved the attention, he craved it. People looked at him like he was a star and it made him feel completely amazing. He had a smile on his lips when the show went on, soon they were at at the last song for tonight. He overlooked the crowd, just basking in the attention when his eyes caught sight of a person. He was so familiar and suddenly he felt his heart race, body stiffen. His smile was still etched on his face, but his eyes spoke louder than words. He wanted to run away.  
“Oikawa, are you alright?”  
Iwaizumi then said, snapping him from his panicky thoughts. Oikawa took a deep breath and smiled widely to him, his fake smile, usually working well with his fake facade he showed off.  
“Don’t worry Iwa-chan, just got lost in thought.”  
He said, looking apologetic. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows, he didn’t believe him, Oikawa could tell it directly.  
“Let’s do the last song.”  
He then said, grabbing his microphone. He had to ignore that. He had to push away his feelings of fear. He nailed the last song, thanking their public, smiling and winking to them before going off stage with his band. His eyes wandered all the time, trying to have a clear vision of his surroundings. He couldn’t see him. And he hated himself for being so weak and vulnerable. Maybe it was just a mirage, his mind playing tricks on him. But he didn’t want to stay and find out.  
“See you tomorrow for practice!”  
He said in a slightly pitched voice, putting on his bomber jacket. The other ones barely had time to say goodbye before he had gone through the crowds. He wanted to go home, stay home and feel safe. The air outside was fresh and sky was bright, filled with stars. A truly beautiful night. Oikawa shivered slightly, his jacket a bit too thin for the coming autumn. He felt a hand gripping his shoulder and jumped away quickly.  
“Don’t touch me!”  
He hissed and turned around, only to see Iwaizumi standing there in complete shock.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”  
Iwaizumi started, rubbing his neck, looking guilty. Oikawa felt guilty himself, he couldn’t be mean to him.  
“I thought your were someone else, didn’t mean to snap.”  
He explained, lowering his head in shame. He could feel Iwaizumi grabbing his elbow.  
“Hey, look at me.”  
Oikawa looked up, meeting his worried eyes.  
“Is something wrong?”  
Iwaizumi asked in a gentle voice, looking at him with concern. Oikawa looked into his green eyes for a long time, hesitantly. What could he say? Or not say?  
“I saw someone I really hoped to not meet again. I can explain, but please not here.”  
He answered and Iwaizumi just nodded.  
“Let me walk you home then.”  
He said and let him go, starting to walk the way home to Oikawa.

They walked in silence unlike last night's walk. Iwaizumi let him have the space needed and Oikawa was thinking what he could or couldn’t say. Their walk ended soon and Oikawa unlocked the gate.  
“Come with me up?”  
He softly asked, looking at Iwaizumi who nodded in reply, coming with him. Oikawa took the stairs, coming to his shared apartment and unlocking.  
“I’m making som herb tea, want some?”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
Iwaizumi was looking around curiously after taking off his shoes, leaving the guitar in the hallway. Oikawa fixed with the tea, thoughts still racing like crazy, but he took a deep breath, coming out to the living room, watching the other man. He was looking at some photos he had framed, an old one with Makki and one of the other nice old band members, then some pictures with himself, Tendou and Ushijima. Iwaizumi was smiling a bit and the whole relaxed look suited him so well.  
“Here is your tea.”  
Oikawa said, startling him. Iwaizumi looked a bit flushed, but he took his cup.  
“Sorry for snooping around…”  
He apologized, looking embarrassed. Oikawa just laughed and shook his head.  
“Don’t worry Iwa-chan, I don’t hide anything in the wide open.”  
He said and winked before he took place in the couch, sighing.  
“Sit down, I think I have some explanation to do.”  
Iwaizumi did as he was told, but looked at him seriously.  
“Oikawa, you don’t have to explain anything to me. Because it is your private life. But I was concerned when you acted so strange, slightly panicky. And I want you to know that we are here for you if you need it.”  
Iwaizumi said, not looking away. Oikawa felt a lump in his throat, he almost wanted to cry.  
“Why are you so nice?”  
He asked with a weak voice.  
“Because I can. And I get a feeling that not all have been so nice to you.”  
Iwaizumi answered bluntly, drinking some of the tea. Oikawa felt the warmth spread in his chest, he never felt as comfortable before as with Iwaizumi, even if they haven’t know each other for such a long time. He could trust him and he cared. He cared about all of his fellow friends in the band. He decided, he could actually tell him.  
“I hope you have some time then.”  
He said, taking a deep breath.  
“I have the whole night if you need it Oikawa.”

Telling him was a bit tougher than he had thought, but Iwaizumi was patient, listening, never interrupting, only nodding or humming as replies. Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat again after telling the simple part, his and Hanamakis band, adding members and having a blast, because that was the nice part of the story.  
“Well, we got some new members and I was young and dumb, fell in love with our guitarist Ichiro. Because he was amazing, charismatic and handsome as hell.”  
He simply explained, sipping some more tea.  
“I got a scholarship for music and an offer to study abroad. I wasn’t really tempted at first, but Ichiro was. He smooth-talked me into thinking that it would be such an amazing adventure for us two and we could jumpstart our music careers. I thought that USA might be fun, I had at least him to count on.”  
Oikawa stared into his tea. He hated to tell people this, because it showed off a weak side of him. The one who were too influenced by others.  
“Everything got so messed up, cut of my contact with my family, they didn’t approve of my choice to study this and despised Ichiro. And I got into a huge fight with Makki, didn’t even say goodbye when I left, I was too angry. But when I got there, I hated being there. Yes, we got to play with other musicians, learn new things, but I never got to voice what I wanted.”  
He laughed bitterly, shaking his head.  
“Studies were hard, barely managed. Then I got an part-time work at a restaurant, worked my ass off to buy my new guitar. I loved it so much, because I could take my solos to a new level. Ichiro hated my new guitar, and almost shittalked all my solos. We were a couple, but could barely stand each other's company. But we looked good as a pair.”  
Oikawa pursed his lips.  
“He wasn’t verbally nice all the times and it broke me down bit by bit. One day we had a gruesome fight and I shoved at him just outside our apartment after we got back from a gig, I was really pissed off. But he was slightly taller than me and stronger and shoved back.”  
He was silent for a while, before he hold out his arm, showed him the scars along his wrist, back of his hand and fingers.  
“I fell down the stairs and got my guitar top over me. Wrist and some fingers broken or splintered, light concussion and badly dislocated shoulder. And he just ran off, left me there.”  
He shook his head.  
“Ushijima found me, since he lived in the apartment below mine. He brought me to hospital and let me stay at his apartment later. Sold the parts still intact on my guitar top and my new guitar to pay all medical bills. It took me three weeks to even dare go back there to my apartment, and by then he had already grabbed all his stuff and just left without a note.”  
He looked at the scars for a while.  
“I have slightly restricted movements in my fingers and shoulder. I’m numb a lot and it hurts to play from time to time. And when we played tonight, I thought I saw him there and freaked out. I am stronger now, years have made me stronger and tougher, but I can’t help to think of what happened back then.”  
He finished and took a deep breath, slowly looking up at Iwaizumi. He was really silent. He studied Iwaizumis face, it was showing no feelings at all, but he saw how his knuckles was white from the stronghold he got around the cup. He looked like he would break it any minute.  
“Iwa-chan…?”  
Oikawa hesitantly said, wondering what was going through his head.  
“So you are telling me… That your verbally abusive ex-boyfriend, who just ran off when he caused an injury you're still living with the complications from, that he might have been in the crowd?”  
His voice was calm, but Oikawa felt like it could probably kill anyone from venom dripping in it. Oikawa slowly nodded.  
“Well, yes?”  
“If I ever see him, I will fucking kill him myself!”  
He then growled. Oikawas mouth fell open with surprise and tried to quickly recover.  
“No Iwa-chan! You can’t!”  
He then said, getting a dark look from him in reply.  
“Why not?”  
“Don’t want you to go to jail. Can’t bail you out…”  
They looked, or more stared, at each other for a long silent moment before both bursting out in laughter.

And they didn’t stop laughing until they both were hanging onto each other, gasping for breath. Oikawa rested his forehead for a while against his shoulder.  
“Thank you Iwa, I think I needed to talk. You’re the first one I’m telling this whole thing. Ushijima and Tendou knows, that is why they are so overprotective and my sister knows most of it. She is the only one I keep in touch with from my family.”  
He said, slowly caressing his tanned arm. Damn, he was well built. Iwaizumi rested his head slightly against his.  
“I’m not telling anyone else. But I appreciate you telling me this.”  
He said honestly. Oikawa looked up again, meeting his eyes once more.  
“I am a bit cautious meeting someone new. But I am really interested in this one guy..”  
He said, grinning smugly.  
“Oh, is that so?”  
Iwaizumi said, lips twitching and threatening to break into a smile.  
“Yeah, and if he’s ready to go slow and have patience, I think it might be something.”  
Oikawa widened his eyes when he was pulled into his embrace, being tightly hugged.  
“I don’t think he minds at all.”  
He whispered into his ear, making Oikawa want to melt into a puddle. This felt so good, they just took the time to hug and enjoying each other's embrace. Oikawa slowly pulled away, even if he didn’t want to.  
“You should get home, to get some hours of sleep.”  
“You’re right.”  
Iwaizumi answered and got up, took both of their teacups to leave them in the sink. Oikawa followed him to the hallway, watched him when he put on shoes, grabbing guitar and totebag. Oikawa opened the door to let him out, but stayed in the opening, watching him.  
“Thanks for the tea.”  
Iwaizumi said and Oikawa laughed softly.  
“Thank you for walking me home.”  
He answered and watched Iwaizumi turn to leave.  
“Oh, and Iwa-chan?”  
“Yes?”  
Iwaizumi just turned around to look at him but Oikawa leaned forward and pressed a clumsy and chaste kiss on his lips. Iwaizumi turned into a shade of a beetroot and looked utterly surprised. Oikawa felt victorious, even if his face also was burning.  
“Good night and dream sweet dreams.”  
Oikawa smiled to him one last time before he closed the door and locked. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his heart. He had felt so bold, now he was extremely embarrassed, but still happy. With light steps he went to the bathroom for a quick shower, he was ready for some good nights sleep.

Oikawa woke up late in the morning on sunday, yawning big. He had slept extremely well, but was glad that they won’t have any rehearsal until later in the afternoon. He stretched out his joints, cracking some of them. He sat up and looked down at the dark blue hoodie he had slept in, smiling more. He put on his glasses and tried to comb through his hair, but it was a complete mess. He grabbed his phone and started the camera. He winked and made a peace sign before sending the picture to Iwaizumi.

**Me:** [picture attached]  
 **Me:** I really like your hoodie, I think I’m keeping it. (^_-)-☆

Oikawa smiled for himself and opened his phone directly when it buzzed.

**Iwa-chan:** You look good in it, please do :)

Oikawa blushed but smiled widely before getting another message.

**Iwa-chan:** And your bedhead is really cute.

Oikawa tried not to snicker for himself. He got out of bed and side looked his keyboard, thinking for himself. He wanted to convey some of all feelings bubbling inside of him. He knew that he wouldn’t be rushing into this, if they both remained honest to each other and kept going slow. He got an idea and pulled out his keyboard slightly, started the fairy lights hanging along the wall behind the keyboard. He wanted some light, but this was the perfect complement alongside the daylights shimmering through his sheer curtains.He sat down with the keyboard, adjusted it to perfect height and pulled up the hood slightly to hide some of his mess of hair. He wanted to record just a small cover and send to Iwaizumi, putting up his phone. He was pleased by the light and placement and started the camera. He gave the camera a wide smile.  
“This is for you Iwa-chan, I wanted to record something and this song just felt… Right. And I think you will understand.”  
He said before started to play, his fingers knew how to play so easily, it comes as a reflex, so natural. He took a deep breath before he started to sing.

_“You’re giving me a million reasons to let you go_   
_You’re giving me a million reasons to quit the show_   
_You’re givin’ me a million reasons_   
_Give me a million reasons_   
_Givin’ me a million reasons_   
_About a million reasons_

_If I had a highway, I would run for the hills_   
_If you could find a dry way, I’d forever be still_   
_But you’re giving me a million reasons_   
_Give me a million reasons_   
_Givin’ me a million reasons_   
_About a million reasons.”_

Oikawa could feel the pain through the lyrics, trying his best to express it.

_“I bow down to pray_   
_I try to make the worst seem better_   
_Lord, show me the way_   
_To cut through all this worn out leather_   
_I’ve got a hundred million reasons to walk away_   
_But baby, I just need one good one to stay”_

He felt the song mean a lot to him, because of the lyrics and how they were portrayed.

_“Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare_   
_It’s like that I’ve stopped breathing, but completely away_   
_‘Cause you’re giving me million reasons_   
_Give me a million reasons_   
_Givin’ me a million reasons_   
_About a million reasons_

_And if you say something that you might even mean_   
_It’s hard to even fathom which parts I should believe_   
_‘Cause you’re giving me a million reasons_   
_Give me a million reasons_   
_Givin’ me million reasons_   
_About a million reasons_

_I bow down to pray_   
_I try to make the worst seem better_   
_Lord, show me the way_   
_To cut through all this worn out leather_   
_I’ve got a hundred million reasons to walk away_   
_But baby, I just need one good one to stay.”_

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath before he continued.

_”Baby I’m bleedin’, bleedin’_   
_Stay_   
_Can’t you give me what I’m needin’, needin’_   
_Every heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith_   
_But baby, I just need one good one_   
_Good one, good one, good one, good one, good one_

_When I bow down to pray_   
_I try to make the worst seem better_   
_Lord, show me the way_   
_To cut through all this worn out leather_   
_I’ve got a hundred million reasons to walk away_   
_But baby, I just need one good one, good one_   
_Tell me that you’ll be the good one, good one_   
_Baby, I just need one good one to stay.”_

He sang out the last note and breathed out, smiling. He looked into the camera.  
“See you later Iwa-chan.”  
He said in a soft voice before ending the video. He sent it to him. He had a hundred million reasons to leave all this, to never come back to the stage, to never love anyone again in the fear of another heartbreak. But now he felt he had several good reasons to stay, and it really warmed his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apples are really good for your vocal chords, especially when if you have a dry throat.
> 
> Let's see what happens in next chapter, I have some special songs planned out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Oikawa:** Iwa-chan! Have you seen this?  
>  **Oikawa:** [Link attached]  
>  **Oikawa:** I think you should be a little crazy, just like their bassist.  
>  **Me:** Really shittykawa?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Ellie Goulding - Figure 8 and Muse Supermassive black hole for this chapter.

### Iwaizumi : ‘But oh baby, I’m a fool for you’

Iwaizumi heard from far away his phone vibrate. He scrambled around all things until he found it, unlocked it and looked what he got with blearily eyes. _Holy shit, I’m blessed._ He stared at the picture of Oikawa in his bedhead and glasses, looking like he just got up and dressed in _His_ hoodie.  
“I can die happy…”  
He mumbled and wetted his lips, slowly sitting up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes while he answered. Perfect thing to wake up to, even if would have been even better if he had been in his own bed, next to him. He tumbled out of bed and into his kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. While drinking he felt his phone vibrate once more in his pocket and he checked it directly. He started the video and was mesmerized of his vid, by him and the perfect cozy lightning. And then that beautiful cover. He felt his heart wrench from the pain in his voice . His expression said it all and Iwaizumi was once more reminded of their talk they had last night, He thought about his asshole to exboyfriend and all things he had gone through. Of course he would be more cautious, he had no problem himself with taking it slow. Oikawa had still voiced an interest, and that was more than enough for now.

Iwaizumi started off the day making meal preparation for next-coming work week, checking his weekly schedule at work and planning for next two weeks of rehearsals and gigs. They had there hands free for two weeks as longs at they were respectful and decent humans. He wrote down some suggestions before he got dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and long-sleeved dark grey t-shirt, all of them would probably be tired from last night. He put on a pair of sneakers, hoodie and jeans jacket before he left his apartment in good spirit. Yes, he still wanted to kill that fucker for hurting Oikawa, but that didn’t matter now, not when they were about to meet up and have a nice time at rehearsal. When he came to the studio, he was already outside waiting, drinking from a takeaway cup. Oikawa beamed when he saw him, making Iwaizumis heart skip a beat. He had some simple black pants, slightly longer white t-shirt ending mid-thigh with slitted sides, then his hoodie and a leather jacket.  
“Hi Iwa-chan!”  
“Hi Oikawa.”  
Iwaizumi smiled to him and started to search for his keys in his bag. All he wanted to do was to properly kiss him and make him blush, and look into those brown eyes. He felt a bit embarrassed by his feelings, but let out a huff of breath when Oikawa wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
“Thank you for last night.”  
Oikawa whispered in his ear before letting him go again. Iwaizumi felt his ears burning but smiled to him.  
“Well, I’m here for you anytime you need.”  
He felt almost dazzled by his genuine smile and how his eyes slightly crinkled.  
“Let’s get inside, it’s freezing outside.”  
Oikawa then burst out, Iwaizumi smiled and let him in first before joining him.  
“What will be next theme for our gigs?”  
Oikawa asked while he took of his jacket, pulling down his hood. His hair was so messy, only gathered in a bun. Iwaizumi wanted to touch his curls, his hair looked so soft. He turned around quickly and grabbed his guitar instead.  
“We have no special theme, as long and we show some respect and human decency.”  
Oikawa seemed thoughtful.  
“Then our choices are massive. So many different ways to go.”  
Iwaizumi laughed and nodded.  
“That’s why everyone will get a word regarding playlist this time. Including you.”  
Oikawa looked at him in sheer surprise.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, of course. You’re one of us now.”  
Iwaizumi kept on with his work until the other two joined them for their rehearsal. Their rehearsals had really become a relaxing time for Iwaizumi. Before he could worry if they were good enough, if he would be able to get through to perform the best. Now they had a singer who claimed his place and helped the out in a complete other way, syncing them all in the best way. When he left after their rehearsal, he felt calm and confident for future tasks. He felt ready for a new week.

_**Monday.**_

****

**Oikawa:** Iwa-chan! Have you seen this?  
**Oikawa:** [Link attached]  
**Oikawa:** I think you should be a little crazy, just like their bassist.  
**Me:** Really shittykawa?  
**Oikawa:** What did you call me!? I refuse your negativity! I think you could rock that look.  
**Me:** No, I’m not playing naked.  
**Oikawa:** You have your guitar.  
**Oikawa:** :D

_**Tuesday.**_

**Oikawa:** What about this then?  
**Oikawa:** [Link attached]  
**Me:** ……  
**Oikawa:** Come on! They have clothes at least!  
**Me:** That is not clothes. Those are tube socks.

Later when Iwaizumi came to the studio, he was met by an innocent look from Oikawa.  
“No, I refuse.”  
Iwaizumi simply said with stern face. Oikawa pouted at first before grinning.  
“But I think it would suite you.”  
“If you so desperately wants to see me naked, you can just ask.”  
Iwaizumi then said and saw how Oikawas face slowly turned to crimson. He grinned smugly. Victory was his.

They kept on with a daily exchange of text messages, something Iwaizumi appreciated and always looked forward to. It made his days go faster and he couldn’t help to feel his heart skip a beat once in awhile. As friday headed towards its end, he felt his phone vibrating, pulling it out. 

**Oikawa:** Still at work?  
**Me:** No, well, yes, just packing my things. Why?  
**Oikawa:** I’m embarrassed to ask, but can you help me with some extra work at university? I’ll treat you some food afterwards.

Iwaizumi thought about the offer, but he had a free night and he would love to spend more time with him anyway.

****

**Me:** Yeah, sure. Send me adress and where to meet you.  
**Oikawa:** You’re the best Iwa-chan!

Just as he read the last message, a new one arrived with details for him. Once he had grabbed his bag, he left work and headed towards the train station, to take the next train to his university. He found his way through on campus, finding the correct house at last and was met by the brunette standing outside. He shivered slightly, dressed in dark jeans, a band t-shirt of some band he never heard of, and a maroon oversized cardigan. His hair was perfectly styled and he smiled widely to Iwaizumi.  
“Glad you could make it Iwa-chan! Let’s get inside, it’s freezing outside.”  
“Well, it is soon to be december, not that strange.”  
He answered, looking amused. He looked around when they came inside, he realized that it was probably where all music music mayors stayed. Good acoustic and several smaller rooms.  
“What did you need help with?”  
He asked curiously. Oikawa went into one of the rooms, closing behind them.  
“Some idiot earlier had an ‘accident’ with the grand piano, four strings exploded. And they can’t change them, so here we are.”  
Iwaizumi frowned.  
“I have never changed piano strings.”  
“I have, a lot of times!”  
Oikawa quickly replied and smiled to him.  
“I was going to do it myself but fingers are so numb today, so I thought you could help me if I walk you through it. Is it okay?”  
Oikawa suddenly looked worried, so Iwaizumi gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Sure, I’ll help you.”  
“Great, thank you a lot! I have already cleansed and checked all of the other strings, so they are in good condition. I’ll show you how to do this.”  
Oikawa started to explain step by step, how to do it and Iwaizumi did as he was told. It wasn’t the easiest work, but after some time, they had changed the first one. The other went faster than the first one and Oikawa ended with showing him how to tune the piano.  
“You really know a lot about this.”  
“Yeah, I have to. Piano will be my mayor when my degree is finished. I already teach some piano to my kouhais, some extra cash for me.”  
Oikawa smiled softly when he was sitting there, playing some simple tunes but sighed and got up again.  
“How about some food then Iwa-chan? Is ramen good? We have a good place nearby.”  
“Ramen sounds great.”  
Iwaizumi followed him, listening to him chitchat, talk about everything and nothing. Things of no importance. And he felt so calm in his presence, so relaxed and just content with how his life was.  
“Here it is!”  
Oikawa exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him with him. He ordered for both of them, telling him that he just had to taste this dish and Iwaizumi didn’t mind. They found a place to sit and Iwaizumi took his time to look around, but he couldn’t help that his eyes all the time came back to Oikawa, watching him talk.  
“You never really shut up?”  
Iwaizumi then suddenly said, looking at the surprised Oikawa, before he grinned. Oikawa pouted.  
“Excuse me for being nervous and relaxed in your company at the same time.”  
Oikawa said and muttered some more, Iwaizumi laughed and let his thumb ghost over the back of his hand.  
“Don’t excuse yourself.. I like to hear your voice in every way.”  
Iwaizumi said and remembered suddenly that he had been masturbating to the thought of his voice and sounds. He felt his cheeks heat up, but Oikawa didn’t point this out, because he seemed to be blushing also. Food arrived in their awkward silent pause and both of them gladly digged in. It was very tasty, he couldn’t deny it.  
“This was delicious.”  
“I know, right!”  
Oikawa said with a bright smile. Iwaizumi felt like he could melt, this man was like the sun, like a flame. And he felt like a moth drawn to the flame, not prepared for what could happen.  
“Thank you for the video last weekend. You’re really good in front of a camera, amazing expressions.”  
Oikawa looked at him with big eyes before he smiled shyly.  
“Thank you. I used to record covers and blog earlier. Started with that before I went to USA and kept on during my time there. With the songs I could at least express what I felt without anyone suspecting anything. But after getting home from the hospital, I wrote a long post about me quitting all due to the injury. And then I left my blog.”  
Oikawa said, leaning back,  
“Too bad, I liked expressing myself. But I enjoy being on stage now, so that’s nice. “  
Iwaizumi felt once more the urge to just take care of him and protect him against future evil deeds.  
“Promise to always be honest with me? I understand that you can’t just spill out everything but I don’t want us to build a friendship on dishonesty and lies.”  
Iwaizumi looked into his eyes and they stayed there silent for a while.  
“I won’t tell any lies to you Iwaizumi. But remember that the truth sometimes hurts as bad.”  
“I know, and that is the risk I’m willing to take.”  
Iwaizumi answered and they both smiled. Oikawa paid for them both before they left. Oikawa stopped him before he was about to walk his way home, holding his hand just slightly. He looked hesitant but then he pulled him back into a hug, holding him close for a while. Iwaizumi sighed and circled his arms around his waist and sniffing discreetly on his soft curls. He smelled of products and his fresh cologne and he could easily drown in that smell. Oikawa pulled back and placed a quick peck on his lips.  
“Good night Iwa-chan, thanks for everything.”  
“Good night Oikawa.”  
He answered softly before he watched him leave. Iwaizumi wanted to stay there and hug him forever, but he turned away and went home.

Iwaizumi had planned out the rest of the night so well, maybe watch some movie, go to bed, get some sleep so he’d be well-rested for saturday. Did he do that? No. Instead he was sitting with his laptop and had after extensive searching he had found Oikawas old blog and his youtube-channel. And there he had stayed for at least two hours. He had read from the beginning, skimming through and then started to watch each cover he made by himself. And he was so caught up in it. He was at the post he had made just before his last one. All words seemed so forced in their own way and he opened the video to watch the cover. He saw him, same brown hair, but short, bobbed haircut. But it was not as perfectly styled as the ones before, his eyes looked tired and sadness radiating from him. Iwaizumi could feel his pain at that time.  
_“I just felt for this song for today, so here it goes.”_  
He said to the camera and smiling, but no warmth in his smile, before he started playing his keyboard.

_“Breathe your smoke into my lungs_  
_In the back of the care with you I stare into the sun_  
_Still not too old to die young_  
_The lovers hold on to everything_  
_And others hold on to anything._

_I chased your love around a figure 8_  
_I need you more than I can take_  
_You promised forever and a day_  
_And then you take it all away._

_Place a kiss on my cheekbone_  
_Then you vanish me_  
_I’m buried in the snow_  
_But something tells me I’m not alone_  
_But lovers hold on to everything_  
_And others hold on anything._

_I chased your love around a figure 8_  
_I need you more than I can take_  
_You promised forever and a day_  
_And then you take it all away._

_So, Lovers hold on to everything_  
_And others hold to anything_  
_So, Lovers hold on to everything_  
_And others hold to anything._

_I chased your love around a figure 8_  
_I need you more than I can take_  
_You promised forever and a day_  
_And then you take it all away_  
_And then you take it all away._ ”

Iwaizumi felt his heart stung. Because it was so clear with those words, how much he must have loved his ex, even if he knew the outcome and the knowledge was breaking him down. He hated to say it, but he was jealous. If he had had a boyfriend like Oikawa, he would give him so much love that he truly deserved and never let him go. Stay with him as long as they both wanted. And he hated it more that there had been a picture of this younger Oikawa and his ex. And they had looked so good together, fitting with each other so well. _Get a grip of yourself Hajime, his ex was an abusive asshole and Oikawa is better off today._ He was more determined to show him that he wasn’t an asshole, he wanted to take care of him and pamper him. And most of all, he wanted to be the best friend he could ever get. Someone he could trust and count on, no matter what.

Saturday night was on fire, they were all pumped up for their gig, finishing off their beers. Iwaizumi had always been clear with his ‘no drinking before a show’-policy, but it was a day of a lot of good things. Hanamaki was starting with a project in graphic design, that he had been working like hell to get, Matsukawa was starting tattooing at a new parlor with his own chair and Oikawa had passed his exam. Therefore, he could accept one beer per person before their gig.  
“Cheer for getting our shit together!”  
Hanamaki said loudly, grinning widely while all cheesed and finished off their beers. Oikawa looked ecstatic.  
“Are you ready to back me up tonight with your voice Iwa-chan?”  
He asked with a cheeky smile. Iwaizumi wanted to kiss him so badly but he gave him a confident smirk.  
“If I’m ready to steal your spotlight? Always.”  
He teased and Oikawa gasped in mock horror.  
“Iwa-chan! How dare you!”  
“Beer makes me bold.”  
Oikawa raised an eyebrow.  
“You had only one…”  
He deadpanned. Iwaizumi only grinned. He was in a really good mood himself. When stage was ready, they all entered in high moods. Their performance went so smoothly, some small errors they laughed away. Their crowd was also in high spirits, which spur them on to just play more. They had chosen to play a slightly longer set, which was appreciated, but they all were sweating, getting their breaths back while Oikawa talked to their crowd. Iwaizumi couldn’t help to watch him, he was enticing when he pulled his sweaty bangs from his eyes, smiling that flirty smile to the ones watching. He then turned to Iwaizumi, asking with no words if they should play their last song and he just nodded in reply before he started off with a guitar solo. Oh he had been so ready to play this song and to be Oikawas backup vocals.

_”Oh baby, don’t you know I suffer?_  
_Oh baby, can you hear me moan?_  
_You caught me under false pretenses_  
_How long before you let me go?_

_Ooh, you set my soul alight_  
_You set my soul alight_  
_You set my soul alight.”_

Iwaizumi was pleased when Oikawa suggested to have Supermassive Black Hole in their playlist, because with his tenor range and falsetto. It suited him so well. Iwaizumi went to his own microphone join as backup.

_”Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_  
_You set my soul alight_  
_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_  
_Ooh, You set my soul.”_

Oikawas voice on top of his own singing the refrain made him shiver. They worked so well together. He turned his head only to meet with Oikawas intense eyes. The singer gave him a loop sided smirk.

_”I thought I was a fool for no one_  
_But oh baby, I’m a fool for you.”_

Iwaizumi wanted to choke, had to look away to focus on his guitar playing. Oikawa gave a little laugh, before keeping up with the singing.

_”You’re the queen of the superficial_  
_And how long before you tell the truth?”_

Iwaizumi looked at him once more before he was about to sing, getting one more alluring look from Oikawa.

_”Ooh, you set my soul alight.”_

He sang while looking at him intense and with passion before he turned to their audience again to keep on singing to the end.

_”You set my soul alight_  
_You set my soul alight._

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_  
_You set my soul alight_  
_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_  
_Ooh, You set my soul._

_Super massive black hole_  
_Super massive black hole_  
_Super massive black hole_  
_Super massive black hole._

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_  
_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the super massive._

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_  
_You set my soul alight_  
_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_  
_Ooh, You set my soul._

_Super massive black hole_  
_Super massive black hole_  
_Super massive black hole_  
_Super massive black hole.”_

The crowd was screaming and Iwaizumi couldn’t wipe of the smile off his face. It felt so incredible. He felt high on adrenaline and endorphins and they all stumbled off stage, laughing.  
“THIS was our best gig ever.”  
Matsukawa said while grinning, Hanamaki only high fived him in reply. They chatted happy and in good mood before Hanamaki and Matsukawa left, planning an allnighter party. Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi with his bright smile.  
“Will you walk me home?”  
He chirped and Iwaizumi nodded in reply.  
“If you want me to.”  
They put on extra sweaters and jackets, Oikawa wrapping a crimsonred long knitted scarf around his neck. They chatted in high moods about the night. When they started to get closer, Iwaizumi took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._  
“I really like you Oikawa, and I don’t want any of us to push this. I’m afraid that we will break things.”  
Oikawa turned to him and slowly nodded.  
“I couldn’t agree more. Don’t want to push it or hurry things up. I have time.”  
Iwaizumi smiled and stopped outside his gate, turning to him. He looked gorgeous and with that bright smile on his lips. He would have loved to devour him right now.  
“Let’s just take it slow.”  
Iwaizumi said and Oikawa nodded again. _Why were they both so tense?_  
“Yeah. slow.”  
Their eyes met once more, Iwaizumi saw the flaming hot desire burn in his eyes.  
“Really slow.”  
Iwaizumi said and they both snapped. Their lips met halfways before Iwaizumi pressed his body closer, their mouths hungry for more intense kissed. Oikawa, fumbled with his keys and unlocked the gate, grabbing a hold of his jacket, pulling him in with him while grinning.  
“Yes Iwa-chan. Really slow.”  
Oikawa said huskily. Iwaizumis resolve crumbled and flew out of the window completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses what band Oikawa sends Iwaizumi links about? xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa looked at the other man, he was so sexy and he felt like he was going crazy. He was telling himself not to do anything stupid all the time, but this didn’t feel like something wrong. Iwaizumi was caring, considerate and _so hot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charli XCX - Boom Clap and Lady Gaga - John Wayne.

### Oikawa : Boom Clap

Oikawa looked at the other man, he was so sexy and he felt like he was going crazy. He was telling himself not to do anything stupid all the time, but this didn’t feel like something wrong. Iwaizumi was caring, considerate and _so hot._ He grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs to his shared apartment, happy to be alone this time. He was eager, and after he got in the apartment, he could feel Iwaizumi being all over him once more, touching his body.  
“Are you sure Oikawa, that you want this?”  
Iwaizumi asked huskily, mouthing at his neck, sucking a mark.  
“Yes, oh god Yes Iwa-chan!”  
He gasped, moaning when he was pushed against the wall roughly. Their lips met once more, rushed, hot and never-ending. He grabbed Iwaizumis jacked, pulled it quickly off only to pull off his t-shirt also. His hands roamed over his chest, admiring his muscles.  
“You’re so well-build…”  
He whispered, eyeing him. Iwaizumi chuckled softly, smiling before he kissed him again.  
“So are you..”  
He answered. Oikawa let him slowly undress him, piece by piece, clothes being left in a pile on the floor. Oikawa moaned when he once more was pushed against the wall again, their clothed erections brushing against each other. Oikawa looked into his eyes, deeply. They just stood there for a long time, watching each other with want with no exchanging of words. Words weren’t needed. Iwaizumi leaned in once more and they kissed again, softly at first but more and more passionately soon. Oikawa could feel his hands wandering over his body, before he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down. He swallowed, watched Iwaizumi slowly trail down kisses down his chest.  
“I wanted to do this since I first saw you. You’re so unbelievable hot.”  
Oikawa blushed deeply, but gasped when he felt his teeth nibbling at his hip bone.  
“You’re the hot one..”  
He said almost out of breath. He could feel him smiling against his hip, before Iwaizumi got up again, kissing him. Oikawa was not late with opening his pants, pulling them down before he could slowly stroke him. Iwaizumi let out a hiss, pressing into his touch. Iwaizumi lined them up, grabbing both of their erections and pumping them both at the same time. They sloppily kissed each other, muffled their moans against their lips. Oikawa helped him touching them both and it didn’t take long time before both of them got over the edge. Oikawa tipped his head back, resting against the wall while Iwaizumi rested his face against his neck, kissing the sweaty skin. They both were out of breath and sweaty, but Oikawa couldn’t help smiling.  
“A shower maybe?”  
He suggested. Iwaizumi chuckled, kissing his neck and chin.  
“Yes, shower sounds good. And can I borrow some clothes?”  
“Of course you can.”

Oikawa mumbled when he started to wake up in the morning by rays of sun hitting his face. He squinted with his eyes and yawning, but felt a warm body close to his own, an arm secured around his waist and a light snoring in his neck. A smile spread on his lips and he turned around carefully, watched the other sleeping man. His short black hair was a little messy, face relaxed and calm, sleeping. Oikawa couldn’t help to just adore him, he was so cute like this. Slowly he sat up in bed, scratching his own messy hair before leaving the warmth in his bed. Even if he would have loved to stay in bed, he was really hungry, so he hoped Iwaizumi was hungry also when he would wake up. He went into the kitchen, started the bluetooth-speakers and searched after a good enough playlist on his phone. He blasted of the music, humming along with it. He was in a excellent mood right now, preparing eggs and bacon, he was starving. He toasted the bread before pouring the egg into the pan.

_“Three am, Mustang speedin'_  
_Two lovers, headed for a dead end_  
_Too fast, hold tight, he laughs_  
_Runnin' through the red lights_  
_Hollerin' over, rubber spinnin'_  
_Big swig, toss another beer can_  
_Too lit, tonight, prayin'_  
_On the moonlight.”_

He sang with the music, chirping in surprise when he felt a pair of arms circling his waist.  
“‘Morning..”  
Iwaizumi mumbled into his neck, kissing the skin showing above the neck of his worn out band t-shirt. Oikawa smiled widely, placing bacon in the hot pan.  
“Good morning! Hope you slept well.”  
He said with a cheery voice.  
“It would have been even better if you had stayed a little longer.”  
Iwaizumi turned him and looked at him with still hazy eyes, lazy smirk on his lips. Oikawa threw his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

_“Every john is just the same_  
_I'm sick of their city games_  
_I crave a real wild man_  
_I'm strung out on John Wayne.”_

He sang against his lips and sighed when he got kissed. Yes, this he could easily live with. Iwaizumi suddenly lifted him up, placing him on the kitchen counter while deepening the kiss. His hands roamed over his thighs, exposed when he only had loose boxers on that he had been sleeping in. Oikawa wanted to melt in his hands, feeling once more aroused and high on his presence. He had no idea how long they did kiss, but the smell of slightly burnt bacon brought him back and he broke away from the kiss, got down and focused on the breakfast again. It wasn’t the easiest task however, since Iwaizumi couldn’t keep his hands away from him. Or his mouth. And those kisses against his neck soon turned to biting. Oikawa turned to him again.  
“First breakfast!”  
He said firmly. Iwaizumi gave him another lazy smirk.  
“Okay then, first eat breakfast, then I will eat you as dessert.”  
Oikawa felt himself blush like a fool. Yes, that was very sexy and he wasn’t prepared for it.

They sat across each other, enjoying breakfast with the only sound was the playlist in the background. Iwaizumi didn’t really keep up with a conversation, but after two cups of black coffee he started to be more awake. Oikawa couldn’t help but study him, watching him do all things he did, every yawn he made. He was so cute. Oikawa finished off his whole, big breakfast, leaning back for a while, feeling pleased. Almost. He once more looked at Iwaizumi, lips twitching a little.  
“Still up for more?”  
He asked, innocently. He was met by a grin.  
“Well, come here then baby.”  
Oikawa felt his heart almost skip a beat, this was so new to him, but he wanted this. He got up from his chair and came to his chair, straddling him with ease. He looked down at him, pulling his fingers through the short messy hair.  
“You’re so hot Iwa-chan, I can’t understand why you would like someone like me.”  
He whispered, nibbling after his lips.  
“You have no idea what you do to me Oikawa. I’ve never felt like this.”  
A deep blush spread over Oikawas face once more, but it didn’t matter, since the other one also blushed. Oikawa gasped in surprise when he was lifted up and placed on the table again with the shorter man over him.  
“You must say no if you don’t want to. Let me know. And I will always stop.”  
Iwaizumi said and looking into his eyes. He nodded before pulling him closer, kissing his lips. The table wasn’t that bad to lie upon. Iwaizumi kissed the breath out of him, but pulled then up his t-shirt, caressing his sides slowly.  
“Will you be fine with lying on your stomach?”  
Iwaizumi asked against his lips. Oikawa was fast to nod and chirped when he was flipped over on the table, feeling his hands all over him again. Iwaizumi slowly pulled up his t-shirt more, kissing along his spine. Oikawa could feel his fingers trailing along his tattooed back piece.  
“This is so beautiful.”  
Iwaizumi said entranced. Oikawa smiled against the table.  
“Thank you…”  
He had an elaborate dragon tattoo starting from his shoulder and going along his side all the way down to his hips. It was bright, colours in bright red, teal, gold and black. Iwaizumi started kissing his tattooed skin and he couldn't help but sigh. It was so pleasant to feel him doing that. He felt the strong calloused hands caress his thighs again before slowly pulling down his shorts. Oikawa felt excited, trembling under his touch, gasping when he felt hot breath fan over his asschek.  
“Is this okay?”  
Iwaizumi asked with hoarse voice, Oikawa shivering just from the sound of it.  
“Oh god, yes… Please.”  
He answered, gripping the edge of table. He felt his hands spreading him and gasped in surprise when he felt his mouth and tongue. This was his best breakfast… _Ever._

After another handjob and lots of make-out sessions later, they both took another shower. Oikawa let him borrow a pair of black sweats(that was slightly too long for him) and one of his Nasa-hoodies, while he himself put on similar clothes, but had his dark blue hoodie on. Oikawa was pleased and genuinely happy for once in a long time, he couldn’t wipe that stupid smile off his face, and mainly it was this guitarists fault. And it was even better when Iwaizumi said he got a text from their other band members that they were so hungover and couldn’t handle rehearsal. Oikawa smiled widely to him, sitting down in his lap again.  
“Then let’s order pizza and watch a movie. How about Star Wars?”  
“You’re such a nerd…”  
Oikawa pouted to him, but that was soon kissed away again. They ordered home some pizza and enjoyed their time all cuddled up together in the sofa, watching movies and talking in hushed voices. As day passed on, Oikawa felt almost sad to see him leave at night. He followed him to the door, watching him putting on his clothes and shoes.  
“We’ll see each other at next rehearsal.”  
Oikawa said with a soft voice, smiling to him. Iwaizumi pulled him close once more, them both looking deeply into each others eyes, feeling no shame in it. Oikawa was mesmerized by his beautiful green eyes, so vibrant and alive, his small smile on his lips, his gentle face overall. It was something so delicate, soft and caring about Iwaizumi, and he would have never thought that of him from before.  
“Call me any time, or just message me. I’m always there for you in any time. No matter what. It’s silly to say that we have to go slow, especially after this night. But we’ll see where this will get us, okay?”  
Oikawa nodded, couldn’t have said it any better himself. He kissed him once more, a quick peck on his lips.  
“Goodbye Iwa-chan.”  
“Goodbye Oikawa.”  
Oikawa closed the door behind him, locking it before he started laughing out loud. He was so ridiculously happy right now. He cleaned up all dishes, fixing at home, but humming and singing during the time. He had a quick call just to check in with Tendou and Ushijima before he retreated to his room, planning on slowly winding down after all happenings, he still had both school and some extra-work to be done tomorrow. He searched through playlists he had until he found one he wanted to relax and just enjoy, seeing then that he had a message from Iwaizumi.

**Iwa-chan:** Thank you for letting me stay the night. I already miss you though. :)

Oikawa almost squealed on the inside, this felt almost too good to be true. But it was true, Iwaizumi was very true and he was a very gentle man. And he knew how to work with his hands very well. _And his tongue also._ He blushed slightly by the memories from this morning, but it still couldn’t stop him from feeling so good.

**Me:** You are always welcome back Iwa-chan~

He laid down on bed, stared up at the glow in dark stars he had placed all over his roof. This felt almost too good to be true, but maybe this time it was his time to be happy? Happy for real. He closed his eyes for a moment, singing with the song playing for the moment. It was so beautiful.

_“You’re picture perfect blue_  
_Sunbathing on the moon_  
_Stars shining as your bones illuminate_  
_First kiss just like a drug_  
_Under your influence_  
_You take me over, you’re the magic in my veins_  
_This must be love._

_Boom clap_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me come on to me now_  
_Boom clap_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me come on to me now._

_No silver or no gold_  
_Could dress me up so good_  
_You’re the glitter in the darkness of my world_  
_Just tell me what to do_  
_I’ll fall right into you_  
_Going under cast a spell just say the word_  
_I feel your love._

_Boom clap_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me come on to me now_  
_Boom clap_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me come on to me now._

 

_You are the light and I will follow_  
_You let me lose my shadow_  
_You are the sun the glowing halo_  
_And you keep burning me up with all of your love._

_Boom clap_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me come on to me now_  
_Boom clap_  
_The sound of my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap_  
_You make me feel good_  
_Come on to me come on to me now.”_

Oikawa felt so happy, so giddy of all these happy feelings and he just smiled brightly. He felt his phone buzz once more, quickly grabbing it to see what Iwaizumi had sent this time. But it was from unknown. He read the message and felt himself freeze in the moment. This was not what he wanted. Not what he needed after all things he been through.

**Unknown:** Didn’t know you’re back here, thought you still were in America.

**Unknown:** But you look really good. No, you look great.

**Unknown:** I’ve missed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUN.
> 
> Well suck on that.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm struggling with a bit of writers block, so I'll take a break for a couple of weeks then I'll be back. This chapter is at least a milestone for me, and a lot more is planned for future chapters. And yes, I changed the rating also. Thank you all for commenting, those things that actually pushes me forward when it's too tough. All the love to you! And soon Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Oikawa:** [Video attached]
> 
> Iwaizumi frowned, but started the video, smiled when he saw Oikawa pop into the window with a big smile next to the grande piano.  
>  _“Iwa-chan! I really wanted to play something for you!”_  
>  He said to the camera before taking his place. Iwaizumi was ready for something grand, powerful, but he snorted when he started to play something completely else. Oikawa finished the video with a wink to the camera.
> 
> **Me:** Really?  
>  **Oikawa:** What! It was magnificent! You should appreciate the noble art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emeli Sande - Hurts

### Iwaizumi : Baby, I'm not made of stone

Iwaizumi hadn’t felt so great for a long time, and all because of just one person. One charismatic, lovely person. The weekend had been just awesome and he was so happy overall.  
“Wipe that stupid smile of your face, you disgust me.”  
He turned only to meet with Matsukawa, who grinned slightly.  
“Can’t I be happy also for once in awhile?”  
Matsukawa chuckled and ruffled his hair as a reply before he went to the bass section of the store, Iwaizumi going after him.  
“What can I help you with?”  
He said, watching his friend.  
“Actually thinking of buying a new bass.I didn’t like the Fenderbass with six strings that much, so I’m searching for a new or secondhand Ibanezbass..”  
Iwaizumi nodded and showed him what he got in store for now, stayed with him while he tried them.  
“So… I guess it went well with Oikawa this weekend?”  
Iwaizumi felt his face heat up and a smug smile appeared on Matsukawas lips.  
“Guessed so… Good for you, he is really nice.”  
He then said, adjusted the bass he was trying.  
”But I still can’t help thinking… What if it is a stupid idea? What if I fuck everything up? With the band and everything…”  
Iwaizumi couldn’t help his own insecurities, he may act like he’s all strong and sure what he’s doing. But that wasn’t really the case, he had always been insecure but he was good at putting on a mask.  
“Come on Hajime. Have some faith in yourself. You two really fit together, just go with the flow and see where it’ll lead you.”  
Matsukawa put back the bass.  
“Thanks Issei.”  
They kept talking before the bassist left the store. He took his break only to see that he had a new message waiting for him.

**Oikawa:** [Video attached]

Iwaizumi frowned, but started the video, smiled when he saw Oikawa pop into the window with a big smile next to the grande piano.  
_“Iwa-chan! I really wanted to play something for you!”_  
He said to the camera before taking his place. Iwaizumi was ready for something grand, powerful, but he snorted when he started to play something completely else. Oikawa finished the video with a wink to the camera.

**Me:** Really?  
**Oikawa:** What! It was magnificent! You should appreciate the noble art.  
**Me:** You played the imperial march…  
**Oikawa:** I’m at least glad that you know your stuff.

The week went on uneventful for him. He worked, slept, quick rehearsal with the band, worked some more. Weekend came fast and so did gig-night. He was excited, so were the others, but he felt his heart beat just a little bit faster when he saw Oikawa. The brunette greeted them with a big smile, but Iwaizumi felt his neck heat up when Oikawa placed a quick peck on his cheek when nobody was looking.  
“Wanna stay over tonight?”  
He asked, his brown eyes almost sparkling and Iwaizumi couldn’t do anything but nod. He wanted to spend more time with him get to know him better and not just act like animals. They performed, crowd being great once more, all of them playing their best. Iwaizumi saw the bar’s manager wave to him after their performance ended, meeting up.  
“You are really doing great job Iwaizumi-san, our cashflow us much better and your band attracts more customers every time. No gigs next week, due to some renovations, but I would like you to play Wednesday, Friday and Saturday week after.”  
She explained and smiled. Iwaizumi felt incredibly happy.  
“I think it will work, but will check with the others.”  
“Oh, and yes, here’s your bonus, this will be coming more often if you keep staying as public magnets.”  
She smiled and left him and Iwaizumi checked what they got and just gaped. That was a really high bonus, bigger than what they ever have received earlier. When he was returning, he saw Oikawa talking to someone else, but he seemed to try to get away mostly.  
“Oikawa, can you come here?”  
He said out loud, getting his attention. Oikawa directly left the other man and came, smiling a bit nervously at first, but relaxing soon again. Iwaizumis eyes met with the other man, and he seemed to look familiar, but he turned to his band.  
“Great news guys, new dates for gigs and a great bonus.”  
He gave them all their share and everyone was as pleasantly surprised as him. They packed up their things and Iwaizumi checks on everything one extra time.  
“You ready Iwa-chan?”  
He turned and saw the singer standing there with a big smile on his lips and he simply nodded in reply. They went out together, chatting about tonight's gig, but Iwaizumi felt his heart getting caught in his throat when he felt Oikawas hand in his own. An almost shy gesture, but he gently squeezed his hand in reply. They smiled to each other, softly, and walked back to Oikawas apartment. Iwaizumi feeled that he had a great resolve tonight. He was gathered and not pinning against the wall first thing when they arrived.  
“I know there’ll be some sci fi movie we can watch if you want, but it will start in an hour. So we can shower first.”  
Iwaizumi felt puzzled. Yes, shower was good and needed. Would he shower after Oikawa, or would they share? In all of his confusion Oikawa turned to him with a smirk.  
“You know, that was me inviting you to shower with me.”  
“I… I will not be able to keep my hands off you.”  
Oikawa laughed and grabbing his hand, pulling him with him.  
“That’s the point. Come now Iwa-chan, I want you to strip for me.”  


After the shower, which lasted way longer than supposed to, and was way hotter than expected, they were both sitting in the couch with teacups and apples. Iwaizumi had once more borrowed some clothes from him, grey sweatpants and a long sleeve Nasa-shirt. It was slightly too tight on him, but Oikawa didn’t seem to mind, eyes roaming over his chest and broad shoulders once in a while. Oikawa grabbed his teacup, drinking some more before pulling his legs against his chest. He had some ugly alien shorts on and a big, old Green day t-shirt. His damp hair was curly when it started to air dry. Iwaizumi could feel him coming closer, touching his side, begging discreetly for attention. Iwaizumi thought first if he should just ignore him, but realized that he didn’t want to ignore him. He turned and smiled to Oikawa. The other one looked at him for a long moment before leaning in and softly kissing his lips, a little hesitant and careful, until he climbed up into his lap. Oikawa pulled his fingers through the short, thick hair, tilting his head back to have better access to his mouth. Iwaizumi complied, he loved how the other man took charge, showing him what he want. Their kisses deepened and he couldn’t help but led his hands roam his back before grabbing his ass, pushing him closer.  
“My, my Iwa-chan.”  
Oikawa purred and nibbled at his lips, only to bite harder at his lower lip. He squealed when he was lifted up and pushed down on the couch with Iwaizumi hovering over him, grinning. They kissed. And again. And once more. Iwaizumi went forward to kiss and bite his neck, leaving marks against his skin, but Oikawa didn’t voice any objections, only made other sounds.  
“I would love to ride you sometime.”  
Iwaizumi then whispered in his ear, watching Oikawa turn crimson red but with a hazy look in his eyes.  
“Oh yes please.”  
Oikawa answered before they once more kissed each other. They were in their own bubble, aroused and happy. Oikawa then laughed against his lips and he looked at him in confusion.  
“Sorry, just… It’s so silly. But I really like you. Like a lot.”  
They looked at each other for a long moment before both them started laughing and kissing sloppily. Iwaizumi thought of this moment as perfect. Just the two of them all alone. Then the lamp was started and both of them looked up, only to see Tendou standing there with crossed arms and a not amused face with Ushijima behind him, looking slightly surprised.  
“Oikawa, what did we say about boys?”  
Oikawa sighed, trying to hide away his own embarrassment.  
“Oh my god Tendou… You’re acting like you’re my mum, please stop.”  
Iwaizumi slowly sat up, blushing deeply.  
“Maybe I should go…”  
He said, but Oikawa grabbed his hand.  
“NO. You’re staying. Please?”  
Iwaizumi couldn’t say no to those big pleading eyes. Oikawa on the other hand turned to Tendou again with a venomous gaze.  
“I like Iwaizumi and he likes me. And we’re both grown-ups who can decide by themselves.”  
He tilted his chin back slightly. They seemed to have a power struggle with unspoken words until Ushijima interfered.  
“You know he’s right Satori…”  
He said, putting an hand on Tendous shoulder. Tendou gave in, but muttered a lot. Ushijima turned to them once more.  
“Nice to see you again Iwaizumi-san.”  
He said calmly before bringing their bags to their room. They turned to look at each other again, before laughing again, cleansing the air. Oikawa got up and dragged him with him.  
“Come, let’s go to bed, before Tendou decide to do anything more stupid.”  
Iwaizumi followed him and closed the door behind them. Iwaizumi was sure about one thing, Oikawas room was one of the nicest and coziest rooms ever. It took no time before they were in bed, limbs tangled and mouths occupying each other. And there they stayed until they fell asleep.  


Iwaizumi woke up close to the other man and nuzzled his hair more, sighing. He enjoyed having him this close. Oikawa slowly turned to him, smiling and looking at him with hazy eyes.  
“’morning…”  
He grumbled before leaning in and kissing his lips half-heartedly. Iwaizumi chuckled, he was so cute this sleepy.  
“Good morning.”  
He pulled him closer and kissed him once more, tangling his fingers in his messy brown hair. They didn’t say anything for a long time, only cuddling close in silence.  
“We should get up, before Mama-Tendou breaks down the door and barges in.”  
Oikawa said and laughed softly. Iwaizumi sat up in bed, stretching out his body while watching Oikawa getting out of bed. He had really bright hickeys on his neck, which made him feel embarrassed and oddly proud at the same time. He took some pride in that they were his masterpiece. After a quick bathroom visit, he joined Oikawa in the kitchen, helping him fixing breakfast.  
“So, no gigs next week then?”  
Oikawa asked while preparing coffee and tea.  
“No, only our own rehearsals and a little bit of planning.”  
He answered and putting everything the table. They kept discussion about songs and other ban-activities until they were interrupted.  
“Good morning, coffee?”  
Ushijima came into the kitchen, hair all messed up and clothes crinkled. He must just have rolled out of bed and still looked like he was sleeping. Oikawa held out a large cup of black coffee, like he was prepared.  
“Did you…”   
Ushijima started but was interrupted.  
“Yes, I put 3 teaspoons of sugar in it.”  
Oikawa replied and Ushijima nodded, pleased. He left them and Iwaizumi looked at the brunette.  
“Yeah, he usually drinks a cup of coffee in bed to try to wake up more. Tendou sleeps longer, but always wakes up bright and chipper, Ushijima tries to keep up.”  
Oikawa explained before sitting down at the table.   


When breakfast was finished, they both prepared themselves for their rehearsal. Iwaizumi just kept the clothes he had borrowed from Oikawa, only putting on an extra sweater. When they arrived to the studio side by side, Hanamaki just grinned widely, wagging his eyebrows.  
“What have we here, hm? Lovebirds?”  
He grinned when both of them blushed. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and fixed with his guitar. Their pink-haired drummer had a nasty habit seeing through people at any moment. Iwaizumi would have at any other other case been happy to be interrupted, but Matsukawa was just as a bad tease as Hanamaki. And of course he had to make a remark.  
“Damn Iwa… Your pants are too long and shirt too tight. Have you bulked up but shortened?”  
“Shut up Mattsun…”  
“I didn’t know you had a Nasa t-shirt.”  
Hanamaki had to also add before both of them started laughing. They focused at last on their rehearsal, planned and set up a new playlist to have when the bar reopened. They were well-prepared and when they all left, one by one, Oikawa lingered, looking at him.  
“Iwaizumi.”  
He turned to the singer, not really used to hear his full name from him.  
“Yeah?”  
Oikawa seemed slightly uncomfortable for what he was planning to say.  
“Well, it seems like my ex live here now, and he tried to approach me some times already. And it doesn’t feel good… At all. So just, if you see someone talking to me or something and I’m tensing up, feel free to join me and just… scare him off.”  
Iwaizumi almost saw red.  
“That shit doesn’t even deserve to be close, you deserve much much more.”  
He said and Oikawa started to laugh, before hugging him tightly.  
“I have you Iwa-chan, I’m very pleased.”  
He said happily. Iwaizumi just looked at him, he was so beautiful with that bright genuine smile on his lips. Oikawa met his gaze, quickly placing a kiss on his lips before lightning up.  
“Oh, and Iwa-chan! I’ll play with some other students at a lunch café next week. Do you wanna come and see me play some heartbreaking songs? I think it would be perfect, since I will leave behind a trail of broken hearts when they see who I really like.”  
Oikawa had a teasing smile on his lips, but Oikawa was blushing deeply.  
“If I can I’ll come and see you play, definitely.”  
“Yay!”  
Oikawa quickly kissed him once more. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but look forward to it.  


Iwaizumi once more got into that same old schedule, working, eating and sleeping. Then repeat. But the day came when he was invited to that performance during lunch. He was lucky and had a short day just that day, so he just hurried after work. He checked the address and entered the café, it was a really nice place, clean and spacious with a grande piano. And to his surprise he met another well-known face.  
“Yahaba?”  
He said and an ashen blonde young man turned around. He smiled widely before hugging him.  
“Iwaizumi-san! How is everything?”  
He said with a smile and Iwaizumi couldn’t other than mirror that smile.  
“Great actually, I was invited here, are you playing also?”  
He had a vague memory of him playing piano also, or at least having that as a major. He then felt a chill through his whole body and he could barely hear his answer, because all he could see was Oikawa, who smiled dangerously.  
“Iwa-chan! You made it, I see you know my kouhai Shigeru-chan.”  
He said, putting an arm around Iwaizumis waist, clearly showing _MINE BITCH, BACK OFF._ Yahaba just laughed softly.  
“I was in their band for some time, so you’re their new singer? That is great news!”  
Yahaba was genuinely nice and Oikawa soon relaxed again, not being so territorial. They soon left him alone to prepare the last things for their small lunch concert. Iwaizumi bought himself coffee before he took a place. Oikawa was out first to play, smiling widely to his audience, before he adjusted his microphone and started playing. Iwaizumi enjoyed it, definitely, Oikawa was good at playing, having a range of modern pop songs adapted for piano. Oikawa had something special when it came to portraying deep feelings, the things that hurt so bad, that felt so good. The brunette turned slightly to his audience.  
“One more song, last one. This one was the first one I started to play again after an injury, lovely song by Emeli Sande.”  
He took a deep breath before he started playing the piano. It was intense with feelings, Iwaizumi could feel the words hitting in his core.

_“Baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_  
_Loving you the way I do, it hurts._

_Hold tight, it's a sing-along_  
_I'm alright, I'm alright, but I could be wrong, baby_  
_I know you remember me_  
_'53 in the back of the lavory, come on_  
_You could at least try and look at me_  
_Oh man, oh man, what a tragedy, haha_  
_Bang, bang, there goes paradise_  
_I chill why we always had to roll the dice, la la_  
_Heartbeat in the regular_  
_Two seats in the back of the cinema, hazy_  
_Ah yeah, you're forgettin' it_  
_And all the mad shit we did after that, crazy_  
_Your heart, come on, baby_  
_I swear you're giving me shivers, shivers._

_Baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_  
_Loving you the way I do, it hurts_  
_When all that's left to do is watch it burn_  
_Oh baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts._

_Hold on, it's a marathon_  
_Run fast, run fast like the rivers run, goddamn_  
_Never seen in the restaurant_  
_I took a minute till the penny dropped, you know_  
_My tears don't fall too often_  
_But your knife is cuttin' me deep_  
_Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep._

_Baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts yeah_  
_Loving you the way I do, it hurts_  
_When all that's left to do is watch it burn_  
_Oh yeah yeah baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts._

_It hurts the way that you pretend you don't remember_  
_It hurts the way that you forget our times together_  
_Like the time laid in bed when you said it's forever, baby_  
_I can't, I can't explain no more._

_Baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_  
_Loving you the way I do, it hurts_  
_When all that's left to do is watch it burn_  
_Oh baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_  
_Oh baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts_  
_And loving you the way I do, it hurts.”_

Oikawa ended the song almost out of breath, but he was clearly satisfied, he smiled and got up, thanking everyone. Iwaizumi couldn’t other than look at him with big eyes. Their eyes met and both of them smiled. Iwaizumi felt his heart skip a beat. Yes, he was really in love with this. Truly, madly, deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea* Guess who's back... Back again. I am back... Tell a friend. 
> 
> Have everyone had a nice start of this year? I've been a mess, having struggles with sleep deprivation and insomnia and some other life-struggles. But as you can see, I have set an end to this fanfic actually. I'm writing on the last chapter right now, the rest is written(but needs editing). I have like a thousand of other ideas to write now, but I've put restraints on myself, I can't have too many ongoing projects at the same time.
> 
> Kudos and comments is always appreciated! Come and talk to me at tumblr!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh please Oikawa, stop thinking so dirty…”  
> Matsukawa suddenly said, making him blush and stutter.  
> “What… No… I’m not…!”  
> He tried to avoid and Hanamaki broke out in a laughing fit.  
> “Yes, you are, god… Both you and Iwa make a good couple, both so easy to read and embarrass.”  
> “We’re only dating…”  
> Oikawa said and pouted.  
> “You’re like glued together, you’re a couple.”  
> Hanamaki replied quickly.  
> “Oh, so you’re together with Mattsun then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Hot Chili Peppers - Tell me baby

### Oikawa : Tell me baby

_**3 months later.**_  
Oikawa had never felt better than now. He was happy, a smile glued on his face and he dated this one truly hot and genuinely nice guitarist with body to die for. He was soon done with his last works and exams, so now the other thing was hanging over him: What did he want to work with now? He had applied for some works already, but had no hope getting any of them just now, so he tried to focus making it to the finish line. And also, their band was fantastic now and actually a bit lucrative. They had their offers for playing at other clubs, but all of them were content with staying where they were and doing what they’ve done up til now. Oikawa stared for a long time at the empty note sheet in front of him. He was working on a new composition, but his mind strayed away from that path all the time. He couldn’t help but think of Ichiro and everything they had when it was good. He had been happy, even if it didn’t work like that. He had lied to him, he had done bad things to him. But when he came to their gig and approached him, he had still had that small flutter in his heart, the smallest and weakest part him still wanted him back. But as soon as he turned to Iwaizumi, all doubts so easily disappeared, he saw that small, soft smile he had only for him and everything just cleared up again. Iwaizumi was definitely the one he wanted to be with and he was lucky not to have seen his ex since last time. Dating Iwaizumi was just great. He got his fair chair of messages, display of affection and great sex. They could talk about everything and anything. He had shared so much with Iwaizumi, good and bad, and he hoped everything could just keep improving and flourishing.

“Thank you all for tonight!”  
Oikawa said and beamed to their crowd, smiling while exiting the stage. He high-fived Hanamaki on his way out. Their last gig for this week and he was looking forward to bring Iwaizumi home again, now when Tendou and Ushijima was out travelling again. Sure, he liked Iwaizumis apartment also, but the bed were smaller at his place, great for sleeping extremely snuggled together, not so great for other experiments in bed.  
He wanted so desperately to be fucked, they have tooed that edge way too long now in his own opinion. Then again, Iwaizumi was _really good_ with his mouth, so it’s not like he could complain about that. He had already had quite a few completely mindblowing orgasmes.   
“Oh please Oikawa, stop thinking so dirty…”  
Matsukawa suddenly said, making him blush and stutter.  
“What… No… I’m not…!”  
He tried to avoid and Hanamaki broke out in a laughing fit.  
“Yes, you are, god… Both you and Iwa make a good couple, both so easy to read and embarrass.”  
“We’re only dating…”  
Oikawa said and pouted.  
“You’re like glued together, you’re a couple.”  
Hanamaki replied quickly.  
“Oh, so you’re together with Mattsun then?”  
Both of them were silenced, Hanamaki blushing and Oikawa felt smug.  
“Small lovebirds!”  
Oikawa singsonged and laughed when he was flipped off by them both. With a smile he went to get his things from stage.  
“Hey, Tooru…”  
Oikawa froze and turned slowly to the owner of that voice, but he already knew so well who it was.  
“Hi Ichiro.”  
He almost snapped before turning to leave. He felt a hand gripping his arm.  
“Hey! Stop, I wanna…”  
Oikawa hissed and hit away his hand, backing off.  
“Don’t you even dare to touch me…”  
He said in a cold, venom dripping voice. He suddenly felt an arm around his waist and turning only to see Iwaizumi, who was glaring at his ex boyfriend, before smiling to Oikawa, giving him a quick peck on his lips.  
“Hey babe, ready to leave?”  
He said in his calming voice and Oikawa felt his own tension slowly drop in his shoulders. Ichiro tensed though.  
“Who the fuck do you think you are?”  
Ichiro just spit out. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m his boyfriend. And he said he didn’t want to talk to you, so run away now.”  
Iwaizumi didn’t let his gaze or posture waver and Ichiro soon left them. Oikawa let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. He turned to Iwaizumi and smiled.  
“Are you my boyfriend Iwa-chan? I didn’t know…”  
Oikawa said, slightly amused. Iwaizumi started to blush, uncertainty flashing by in his eyes.  
“Too soon?”  
He asked, glancing at him, but Oikawa only pulled him in for a kiss.  
“No, definitely not too soon.”  
He whispered to his lips, feeling his face heat up more before he kissed him again. He heard the other band members making gagging voices behind Iwaizumis back, so he flipped them off and kept kissing his boyfriend. _His boyfriend._

Oikawa had a hard time to keep his hands off him all the way back to his apartment. They kept wandering down to grab his firm ass more or less all the time, until Iwaizumi grabbed his hand, pulling it away. Oikawa pouted, but Iwaizumi gave him that sexy, small smirk only he could muster.  
“You’re driving me crazy, keep calm until we’re at your place.”  
“But I don’t want to…”  
Oikawa said with another pout, but didn’t let his hands stray away for now. They kept on with their teasing banter, arguments with no real heat. Oikawa unlocked the door to the apartment and let him inside, watching his broad shoulders hiding under all layers of clothing. He felt himself vibrating with excitement, like he was an animal on the hunt, watching its prey.  
“Hajime~”  
He purred, seeing how the use of his name making him freeze in the spot. Slowly he turned and met his eyes.  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
Oikawa simply said before pulling him close and kissing hard. Iwaizumi didn’t need any further invite to start caressing his body, letting his calloused hands roam all over his body. He broke their kiss and Oikawa gasped.  
“I have no condoms with me.”  
He whispered, but Oikawa only pulled him with him.  
“Don’t worry, I have ~”  
He answered with a cheeky smile. Clothes were left in a trail after them and when they had arrived to his bedroom, all clothes were off, both of them hard and panting from intense kissing. Iwaizumi pushed him down on the bed before flipping him over. Oikawa turned his head to see what he was planning to do only to feel his buttcheeks being spread and his tongue working its magic. _God, he loved his tongue and mouth._ The pleasure was amazing, but he wanted more today. A high pitched whine left his lips when he felt his lube-coated finger slowly entering him.  
“Yes Hajime, more…”  
He begged and chirped in surprise when he felt his teeth in his right buttcheek, biting, marking him more. Another finger joined the first and more lube was added as he started spreading him more.  
“Fuck…”  
Oikawa whispered breathlessly, it barely burned and it did feel even better when he brushed against his prostate and he saw stars.  
“Hajime, stop… I want you… I’ll come if you keep up.”  
He turned as fast as Iwaizumi was off, he pushed his boyfriend down on his back, grabbing a condom quickly. He ripped opened the package with his teeth while he kept staring at him. He sheeted Iwaizumis already precumdripping, flushed cock, licking his slightly dry lips.  
“I’ve been fantasizing about this.”  
Oikawa purred while he added more lube, stroking his hard erection, making Iwaizumi groan. He straddled him, aligning himself before letting him enter slowly. A moan left Oikawas lips while his head tilted back as let his lover fill him completely. The stretch and burn made his body feel like fire and it didn’t help when he felt the strong hands of his lover slowly caressed his sides and hips. As soon as he was accustomed to the width, he started to move, taking it slow. Oikawa opened his eyes again and they were locked in with Iwaizumis. They were so dark, filled with warmth, lust, need and fondness. Oikawa wanted to drown in his eyes forever. He felt the connection, they were so close and for the first time in a very long time, he felt vulnerable, but it was okay. If he fell, Iwaizumi would capture him, always. He was very close to his orgasm and Iwaizumi grabbed his straining erection and their eyes locked again. He stroked him until he came, moaning his lovers name and as he kept moving his hips, riding out his orgasm, he pushed his lover over the edge also. Oikawa dropped down next to him, helping Iwaizumi off with the used condom and throwing it in the trash. Oikawa cuddled close, tangling his legs with the slightly shorter man’s, before resting his head over his heart. He couldn’t help himself, but started crying, sobbing silently.  
“Tooru, what’s wrong?”  
Iwaizumi asked directly, worry in his voice, but Oikawa hugged him closer.  
“Nothing, I’m just so… Ridiculously happy right now…”  
He sobbed and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle, relaxing again. He pulled the blankets over them, cocooning them in warmth. They were both sticky with different kind of drying fluids, but that was a problem for tomorrow. They both knew too well that they still would probably starting to sweat during the night, since both of them were clingy and they were usually completely rolled up in the covers in the morning. Slowly they were lulled to sleep, close to each other.  
Oikawa woke up quite early in the morning, but felt himself bursting with happiness and energy. He placed a trail of kisses along his boyfriends neck, getting a tired hum in reply. He snatched his phone, going through social media, replying to Yahaba before going through other messages. He saw a couple of messages from an unknown number and felt his heart beat faster, his throat drying up, but he opened them anyway. That unknown number was not so unknown anymore, not to him.

**Unknown:** What the fuck Tooru, we had something special. It was you and me baby. Fuck, come back to me.

**Unknown:** What do you see in him anyway. Ditch him, I know you want me, I’m the only one who can make you feel so good. I know all of how to play all of your strings so well.

**Unknown:** What we had was magical!

Oikawa felt a sudden anger filling him, how dared he to just stumble into his life again, after all shit he had done? After all pain he had forsaken him? He had had enough.

**Me:** Ichiro, don’t you even dare, what we had is long gone and it was all long gone from that moment you pushed me down the stairs. There is no magic left, it’s enough that my chronic pain in my hand reminds me of you. If you ever try to contact me again, I’ll report you to the police as a stalker. If you didn’t get your goodbye, you’ll get it now: Goodbye asshole, I hope karma will bite your ass for the rest of your life.

He sent the message, made sure that the number was blocked and conversation deleted. He was free. He left his phone on the nightstand before crawling into Iwaizumis embrace again. He smiled, happy and content and soon snoozing again. When he woke up next time, his bed was empty, making him frazzled until he heard some noises from the kitchen. He tried his best to focus on what his boyfriend was singing, staying under the covers.

_“Come and get it_   
_Lost it at the city limit_   
_Say goodbye_   
_‘Cause they will find a way to trim it_   
_Everybody_   
_Lookin’ for a silly gimmick_   
_Gotta get away_   
_Can’t take it for another minute._

_This town was made of many things_   
_Just look at what the current brings_   
_So high, it’s only promising_   
_This place was made on you.”_

Oikawa chuckled, impressed by his singing, kept listening.

_“Tell me, baby, what’s your story_   
_Where you come from_   
_And where you wanna go this time?_   
_Tell me, lover, are you lonely?_   
_The thing we need is_   
_Never all that hard to find_   
_Tell me, baby, what’s your story_   
_Where do you come from_   
_And where you wanna go this time?_   
_You’re so lovely, are you lonely?_   
_Giving up on the innocence you left behind._

_Some claim to have the fortitude_   
_Too shrewd to blow the interlude_   
_Sustaining pain to set a mood_   
_Step out to be renewed.”_

He turned in his bed, sitting up. He found it endearing to hear him sing more. He had a really good voice, so he could definitely see him as a singer, frontline person.

_“I'll move you like a baritone_   
_Jungle brothers on the microphone_   
_Getting over with an undertone_   
_It's time to turn to stone._

_Chitty chitty, baby_   
_When your nose is in the nitty gritty_   
_Life could be a little sweet_   
_But life could be a little shitty_   
_What a pity_   
_Boston and a Kansas city_   
_Looking for a hundred_   
_But you only ever found a fitty_   
_Three fingers in the honeycomb_   
_You ring just like a xylophone_   
_Devoted to the chromosome_   
_The day that you left home._

_Tell me, baby, what's your story_   
_Where you come from_   
_And where you wanna go this time?_   
_Tell me, lover, are you lonely?_   
_The thing we need is_   
_Never all that hard to find_   
_Tell me, baby, what's your story_   
_Where you come from_   
_And where you wanna go this time?_   
_You're so lovely, are you lonely?_   
_Giving up on the innocence you left behind.”_

He heard his voice coming closer before the door opened more and Iwaizumi arrived with a tray loaded with breakfast food. He was dressed only in a pair of boxers, and at closer inspection, those were Oikawas boxers, they were too tight for his firm bottom and were black with storm troopers on. Iwaizumi gave him a bright smile.  
“Good morning, didn’t know you were awake.”  
Oikawa made a small pout.  
“I wanna hear the end of the song.”  
He said demanding. Iwaizumi grinned and left the tray of food at the nightstand, singing to him again.

_“Tell me, baby, what's your story_   
_Where you come from_   
_And where you wanna go this time?”_

Iwaizumi climbed over him, kissing his lips while taking place, straddling his lap.

_“Tell me, lover, are you lonely?_   
_The thing we need is_   
_Never all that hard to find.”_

He sang against his lips before kissing him again. He then finished the song, while his fingers were buried in his messy brown hair.

_“Tell me, baby, what's your story_   
_Where you come from_   
_And where you wanna go this time?_   
_You're so lovely, are you lonely?_   
_Giving up on the innocence you left behind.”_

Oikawa felt dazed, grinning dumbly and in complete bliss. He couldn’t help but love every part of the pampering and it got even better when Iwaizumi decided to stay in his lap. They kept on with their lazy kisses, sighing and touching, Oikawa pulling him a bit closer.  
“Slept well baby?”  
Iwaizumi asked softly, smiling.  
“Yes, feel amazing today.”  
Oikawa hugged him slightly more before getting a cup of coffee and being fed some breakfast from his boyfriend, eating gladly. He was most happy to have him staying in his lap at all time. After breakfast and a shower, they went back to bed, stayed there a little longer.  
“So… I’ll be finishing my last composition this week, then performance next week. And last exam on Sunday.”  
Oikawa explained, drawing circles with his fingers over his arm. Iwaizumi nodded in his hair, kissing behind his ear.  
“I won’t be a distraction, but we will all want to celebrate the weekend after, just so you know.”  
Oikawa smiled.  
“That sounds great.”  
They spent some more time just being silent and relaxing. Oikawa bit his lip.  
“I… I’m thinking of starting to play guitar again. I really miss it, but I hope you don’t mind.”  
Iwaizumi looked up at him with a puzzled face.  
“Why would I mind?”  
He asked cautiously.  
“Perhaps.. You’d feel threatened in the band or something…”  
Oikawa could feel his insecurities showing, but was grounded by a pair of warm hands, tilting his head up so they could look into each other’s eyes.  
“Never ever think that Tooru… It would be great to have another guitarist in our band and you’re a great musician. All of us would be happy if you want to play also.”  
Oikawa felt himself tearing up again.  
“Why are you so perfect?”  
He sniffed.  
“Come on Tooru, don’t cry, you’re an ugly crier.”  
“Am not!”  
They both laughed and Oikawa hit him in the chest with a smile. He pressed his lips once more against Iwaizumis lips before smiling brightly.  
“Oh, and we should tease Mattsun and Makki more.”  
He then said grinning, making Iwaizumi frown.  
“Okay, why?”  
Oikawa got a devilish smile on his lips.  
“Because they have something together. Either it’s a flirt or they may have been sleeping together.”  
Iwaizumi gaped, spluttering.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, really.”  
They looked at each other before both started grinning widely.  
 _How fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being nice, putting up the chapter early! Hope you all enjoy. Comments and kudos are appreciated and why not come and talk to me at tumblr? Always up for a chitchat!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi couldn’t say other than he just loved his life now. Everything was just flourishing, he had a job he liked, he could play with his band on a venue on weekly basis, he had a caring, strong and so gorgeous boyfriend to spend all time in between with. It was going great. He didn’t want to change this for anything, but he wished he could be more supportive and give his boyfriend more than what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green Day - Bang Bang

### Iwaizumi : Bang bang

Iwaizumi couldn’t say other than he just loved his life now. Everything was just flourishing, he had a job he liked, he could play with his band on a venue on weekly basis, he had a caring, strong and so gorgeous boyfriend to spend all time in between with. It was going great. He didn’t want to change this for anything, but he wished he could be more supportive and give his boyfriend more than what he did. He had been through hell and back, and still he was standing with his head held high and proud. Sometimes he might stumble, but he always seemed to come back stronger than before. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel so… _Ordinary_ , and it made him self-conscious. Oikawa could have anyone he wanted with his charm and charisma. He was all beaming smiles, flirtatious and over all beautiful. This thought kept gnawing inside of him when he went to meet up Oikawa for a quick lunch between lectures and work. He saw the brunette in the distance, he had cut his hair slightly, his ponytail much smaller than before, bangs and other strands of hair perfectly styled and slightly bobbed, he was working it as always. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips when he saw the Nasa-sweater he was wearing under his open winter jacket, wearing it with light grey-washed jeans. His glasses had slided down just a little while his eyes were on the phone, but when he saw Iwaizumi he just adjusted them and gave him a bright smile.  
“Iwa-chan! Hi!”  
He walked the last bit to meet him up, only to crash into each other’s arms, hugging tightly. Oikawa pulled back just a little only to give him a gentle kiss, letting his lips linger against his, smile still there. Iwaizumi looked into his eyes and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the sparkling in his eyes. He was so ridiculously in love with this man. He pulled away after some time, realizing they actually was out in public. Oikawa only grabbed his hand and pulled him with him to the café he wanted to have lunch. This was one more thing about Oikawa, he was always so out there. He showed his affection openly, no boundaries, never caring about what other think. Iwaizumi had been the opposite, trying to hide or at least mask it a bit, not be so open about any dates he had earlier, or past relationships. But it was something with Oikawa that made him so safe and sure, he wanted to show the whole wide world about their relationship, scream to everyone that he was his boyfriend. They had gone out on really cute couple-dates during Christmas. New years were spent at home with his parents, and he had told them about his boyfriend. They had been really happy for him, supporting him as always in their own way. So everything was great, why did he then question it? He didn’t realized he had been silent all the time they’ve been in the café and Oikawa was carefully observing him.  
“What’s wrong Hajime? You are very silent… I’m starting to worry.  
Oikawa was frowning slightly, drinking his coffee. One more thing, Oikawa could read him like an open book and always serious when needed, they playful teasing and banter far away.  
“It’s just… You are so perfect and you can have anyone you want- And I’m just me?”  
He replied and looked down.  
“You deserve someone great.”  
He added. He could feel a warm pair of hands against his face, tilting his head up.  
“Hey Hajime, don’t you ever question yourself. I want you, not just anybody. You are my perfect match and I can be myself with you. And don’t degrade yourself, do you know how handsome you are?”  
Iwaizumi looked into his eyes and felt the heavy lid being lifted off his chest and smiled. Oikawa was way too good for him. But he had never been happier. Oikawa didn’t look away for a long time.  
“You are my boyfriend and the one I want to be with, no one else.”  
His emotions were so raw and fierce that they burned in Iwaizumi, but he smiled.  
“Sorry for doubting…”  
“I will stay with you Hajime, as long as we both wants this.”  
They shared a soft kiss over the table before starting with their lunch. Iwaizumi felt much better and when they parted, he couldn’t feel any of the doubt. He was filled with jittery happiness and a smile on his lips that seemed to never go away.

The end of the week moved so fast, they didn’t have any gigs due to renovations, but they could still come and use the stage, and help with fixing the lights for the stage. Oikawa sent a message, telling him that he and Hanamaki would go there earlier; they wanted to live through some memories from their old days as a band. Iwaizumi couldn’t help his curiosity, he wanted to know what they were planning to do, which songs they were going to play. And when he got a text from Matsukawa, asking if they should go and check, he couldn’t but agree. Too curious for his best.  
They arrived to the venue together, smiling and chatting. Iwaizumi always enjoyed Matsukawas company, he was so calming at all times. But the sound of music silenced them both. They looked at each other before entering the bar, going directly to the stage. Iwaizumi saw his boyfriend directly, he was the center of attention and playing guitar. Playing his old green guitar he had talked about and that Iwaizumi had seen in a couple of live-videos. It suited him and his personality, and the guitar strap with stars topped it off. He looked radiant and they played some Green Day cover, which made Iwaizumi realize that they had company also, another bassist. Iwaizumi stared at him for a long moment, why was this man so handsome? He was tall and fit, raven unruly hair, a cat-like grin and observing golden brown eyes. Iwaizumi felt the man’s eyes on him, and realized that he was grinning slightly. They ended their song before Oikawa beamed to Iwaizumi.  
“Iwa-chan! And Mattsun, you’re both early today.”  
Iwaizumi smiled to him, but noticed Matsukawa tensing next to him and soon he realized why. The other dark-haired man was standing behind the drums with Hanamaki with an arm slung over the pink-haired drummer’s shoulders. They were talking in slightly hushed voices and laughing with each other. Then Iwaizumi saw it, the look the other bassist gave Matsukawa, teasing and challenging. Hanamaki noticed nothing, dense like always. Oikawa jumped off the stage and kissed him quickly, Iwaizumi giving him a smile.  
“That is Kuroo, he used to play bass with us before and was here for a quick visit, so we couldn’t say no to an opportunity to meet up. Kuroo! Come and say hi!”  
Kuroo left Hanamaki and gave them a lopsided smile.  
“ Nice to meet you. I heard a lot of things from these idiots about you. Both of you.”  
He said. Oikawa gasped in mock horror.  
“Who are you calling idiot, so rude!”  
Kuroo held a hand over his heart with an innocent smile.  
“But I’m always this kind.”  
Oikawa only flipped him off, laughing. He grabbed his guitar to take it off.  
“Come on Tooru, one last song. I know you secretly played bang bang home alone, same goes for Makki.”  
Kuroo gave him the best puppy eyes he could master and Oikawa gave in so easily. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa took place in the coach in front of the stage, both of them curious about their dynamics. Matsukawa leaned closer to him.  
“Do… You think they’ve seen each other, like… Relationship? Kuroo and Takahiro?”  
He asked silently, looking unsure, the question lingering. Iwaizumi frowned and looked at Kuroo, didn’t realize until now that he was staring at him.  
“Dunno…”  
He simply answered, looking at them adjust at the stage. He heard the guitar and drums start off, building up the song and intro, before bursting out into an intense beat. Iwaizumi followed the rhythm, looking at them as a whole group playing. They were really in sync. Hanamaki leading them all, and the others easily followed. And Kuroo was really a good bassist, they must have been great as a band. Oikawa threw his head back, to move away some of his sweaty bangs from his forehead and eyes, before he turned to his microphone.

_“I get my kicks and I want to start a rager_  
_I want to dance like I'm on the video_  
_I got a fever for violent behavior_  
_I'm sweating bullets like a modern Romeo.”_

Iwaizumi smiled, his boyfriend really owned the stage, but to his surprise both Kuroo and Hanamaki had microphones and singed with him in the chorus, being perfectly in sync back up-vocals. He didn’t even know that there drummer had been back up-vocals before.

_“Bang Bang! Give me fame_  
_Shoot me up to entertain_  
_I am a semi-automatic lonely boy_  
_You're dead! I'm well fed_  
_Give me death or give me head_  
_Daddy's little psycho and Mommy's little soldier.”_

Their eyes met, he could see Oikawas eyes almost sparkling. He was happy, truly happy. He played the instrument he loved and his hands didn’t go numb completely. He was amazing and Iwaizumi felt more how much in love he was, he loved him painfully much. He didn’t even hear the next verse, watched them again for their finish of the song.

_“Bang Bang! Give me fame_  
_Shoot me up to entertain_  
_I am a semi-automatic lonely boy_  
_You're dead! I'm well fed_  
_Give me death or give me head_  
_Broadcasting from my room and playing with my toys._

_I want to be a celebrity martyr_  
_The leading man in my own private drama_  
_Hurrah (bang bang), hurrah (bang bang)_  
_The hero of the hour_  
_Daddy's little psycho and Mommy's little soldier._

__

_I want to be like the soldiers on the screen_  
_It's my private ho (ho) ly (war)_  
_Oh baby baby this is Viva Vendetta_  
_For this is love or it's (World War Zero)._

_I want to be a celebrity martyr_  
_The leading man in my own private drama_  
_Hurrah (bang bang), hurrah (bang bang)_  
_The hero of the hour_  
_Daddy's little psycho and Mommy's little soldier._

_I want to be a celebrity martyr_  
_The leading man in my own private drama_  
_Hurrah (bang bang), hurrah (bang bang)_  
_The hero of the hour_  
_Daddy's little psycho and Mommy's little soldier.”_

__Iwaizumi talked to Matsukawa, discussed a little, listening to them finishing the song, hearing them laughing happily. Oikawa came off the stage and sat down in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck.  
“Hey baby!”  
He said happily and kissed his lips. Iwaizumi flushed, but grinned slightly.  
“Hey, you looked great on stage. But that song is psycho…”  
Oikawa laughed before giving him a quick peck.  
“Yeah, I know, but I love Green Day. And I love punkrock, it’s refreshing you know.”  
“And it works well when someone like Oikawa sings, he’s good at expressions.”  
Kuroo added when he got off stage and he had his arm slung over Hanamakis shoulder, before leaning closer to the pink-haired drummer, whisper something in his hair and making him laugh, but he didn’t move away. Matsukawa had never looked so tense and slightly panicked before and got up from his seat abruptly.  
“’Hiro, can I have a word?”  
He suddenly asked. Hanamaki smiles to him and simply shrugged off Kuroos arm from his shoulder and went with him gladly. Kuroo looked after them with his calculating golden eyes before sighing.  
“Finally. I thought I needed to start groping him or kissing him to get that man do anything.”  
“What?!”  
Iwaizumi spluttered and Oikawa chuckled, grinning.  
“Tetsu-chan has been seizing Mattsun up all this time, since he saw that they liked each other.”  
Iwaizumi gaped in slight shock, but started grinning.  
“Thanks Kuroo.”  
“No problems, I think they needed the talk.”  
Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or something else.  
“So… Have the two of you been dating?”  
Iwaizumi asked curiously. Kuroo snorted from laughter, shaking his head.  
“Nope. When we were playing together back then, I was completely sure I was ace, so no way in hell. Now, a couple of years later, I know I’m demisexual and have the best boyfriend.”  
He had something soft in his tone saying the last part. Oikawa changed in Iwaizumis lap, turned to Kuroo.  
“And when will I meet this man? The one who actually make Tetsu-chan to smile like a fool. I haven’t approved of him yet.”  
“Coming from the right person…”  
Both Kuroo and Iwaizumi in chour, making Oikawa gasp before pouting. Kuro chuckled.  
“Actually, he’s coming to get me and should be here any…”  
Kuroo didn’t finish the sentence before the door was kicked open and a boisterous voice called out.  
“Kuroo! You here or am I lost?”  
The man screamed and Kuroo only shook his head.  
“Over here!”  
He screamed back. Soon another tall, very muscular man with silver hair joined them. His hair was damp and falling into his big, sharp, ember eyes and a bright smile never left his lips. Iwaizumi suddenly realized that he recognized this man, he knew who he was, and it was Bokuto Koutaru, a stuntman for action series and movies. Oikawa seemed to be in as much shock as him. And this man wasn’t recognizable at once, since he didn’t have that ridiculous hairdo he was known for.  
“Are you kidding me Tetsu-chan? You’re actually dating a celebrity.”  
Kuroo suddenly looked slightly embarrassed, but Bokuto snaked his arm around the raven-haired man’s waist, kissing him gently on his cheek before smiling brightly to them.  
“We’re actually engaged!”  
Bokuto gladly informed. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stared, everything so silent around them, they could probably hear a hairpin fall. Kuroo started to fidget nervously before Oikawa shooting up like a rocket from Iwaizumis lap and throwing himself at Kuroo, squealing of joy.  
“Congratulations!!! Damn it, come here you too Kou-chan! _Oof._ ”  
Oikawa was sandwiched between the two men, but laughed.  
“I wanted to ask you Tooru, since we’ll just have a small ceremony, would you like to be my best man?”  
Oikawa almost screamed yes and Iwaizumi also got up, smiling to them.  
“Congrats, to both of you.”  
He didn’t escape his faith though, since Bokuto hugged, or more like tried to crush him between his arms also. When Matsukawa and Hanamaki returned, they were surprised to see the new face and how crazy everyone was acting. Hanamaki was soon in their discussions, him also invited to their ceremony and Kuroo adding that his plus one was of course welcome, while looking intently at Matsukawa. Both of them looked flushed, but Iwaizumi couldn't help but be happy for them. 

After some more talking and planning with their newfound friends, Bokuto and Kuroo left, with a promise of an invitation waiting for them soon. They planned their wedding end of February, so it was already near the date. Soon it was only Oikawa and Iwaizumi left, sitting close on the couch with Oikawas legs over his lap. Iwaizumi was carefully massaging his hand, massaging the scars with gentle hands, but he could feel Oikawas eyes on him at all time. He looked up and their eyes met. He was smiling, warmly, stars in his eyes. Oikawa leaned in close and kissed him softly before pulling away.  
“Oh, I forgot to tell. I’ve received a job offer as a piano teacher for the university’s first years. It’s not full time, it’s 75%, but I accepted and the pay is actually good.”  
He said and smiled brightly.  
“That is great news Tooru!”  
Iwaizumi replied and pulled him close for a tight hug. He really had worked hard for it.  
“It feels great. I can get more paid than for my small lessons before and I can teach things I’m actually good at. And at a place I enjoy.”  
Iwaizumi could clearly see it, that he was relieved and relaxed, not worried for what the future had to offer. Iwaizumi leaned closer again, kissing his cheek and smiling. He only realized once more that he really loved it. He was not any longer just in love with him, he actually loved him with his whole heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, last chapter. Bittersweet, I've been busting my ass with this fic, but still... I love to see it finished.
> 
> I was thinking, would you like me to put together a playlist for yt or spotify with songs I've had as inspirations for this fic? Could do that as a little side-thing. Let me know!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and buckle up for the last ride!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa couldn’t get it, time went so fast all time, another month have passed and it was time for him graduating. He had his graduation ceremony and could burst from happiness, since he would only be home one week, then start working at the university. He dared to say that his life actually was perfect for once- Work was fixed, band going well, boyfriend being lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse - Undisclosed desires and Muse - Starlight
> 
> [ Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWLkqwNfqXnUoFz6pyT6FpAS04m8SN4ZD) for this fic.

### Oikawa : Undisclosed desires

Oikawa couldn’t get it, time went so fast all time, another month have passed and it was time for him graduating. He had his graduation ceremony and could burst from happiness, since he would only be home one week, then start working at the university. He dared to say that his life actually was perfect for once- Work was fixed, band going well, boyfriend being lovely. And a little fidgety last time they met, but he had a lot of things to be finished at that time, so they couldn’t be with each other that much. After gigs they had mandatory sleepovers, but other than that they mostly had text conversations, telling about work, school and each other. Oikawa could however feel him hiding something, but everytime he approached it, Iwaizumi easily dodged the question. It made him worried, but he didn’t want to dwell in those thoughts either. He was sure that Iwaizumi would tell him, when the time was right.

“Relax Tetsu-chan, I have a suit ready for your wedding. And I know your colors are silver and crimson red.”  
Oikawa rolled his eyes, but still had a fond smile on his lips.  
“No, we won’t wear anything white, you said that like a thousand times. Can you just relax now, I’ll be there for you next friday.”  
Iwaizumi chuckled behind him, plugging in his guitar, adjusting everything. Oikawa couldn’t help but ogle his well-shaped body. Damn, those black jeans hugs his ass so perfectly.  
_“Reality to Tooru, are you staring at your hot boyfriend?”_  
Kuroo suddenly asked and Oikawa blushed deeply, glad that he couldn’t see him.  
“N-no…! Absolutely not!”  
_“You’re stuttering. Wipe up your drool, you can ravish him later. Good luck with your gig!”_  
Kuroo said with a laugh and ended the call. Oikawa muttered, but quickly got up on his feet and onto the stage. He looked at his own guitar standing there, waiting for him. He took a deep breath, putting it on and plugging it in. He did a complete soundcheck, so he felt calmer. His hand ached just a little today, but no numbness. He was really ready to play tonight, he looked forward to it, especially since they were playing Muse covers all night. He felt himself vibrate with nervous and excited energy until he felt a pair of eyes burning a hole in his neck. He turned, meeting a pair of dark green eyes, eyes that saw right through him, right into his soul. He shivered, he wanted him to look at him like that forever. Oikawa smiled to him. Iwaizumi studied him.  
“Are you ready for tonight?”  
“I’m always ready Iwa-chan.”  
Was his simple answer, smiling widely. He could hear all sounds around them, people lining up outside to come inside. It would soon open and they would be ready for the stage. Their own stage. In front of the fans that actually came to listen to them.

It was something special about Muse-songs, he had always known that. They had been one of Oikawas favourites for a long time, and they still were. They had set a playlist with their famous songs and some not as known ones. But Oikawa couldn’t help but being totally blown away when Hanamaki pulled off a harmonica solo for Knights of Cydonia, and the crowd went completely nuts, screaming the lyrics with them, or when Iwaizumi sang with him through all of Madness. When they had blasted off their last song, they were all sweaty, breathing heavily. Oikawa couldn’t wipe off the smile from his face. He was truly happy, this had been amazing and he skipped of the stage, only to realize he was the only one doing it and confusion bled through him. Iwaizumi was grabbing his microphone, clearing his throat.  
“I want to finish off with one last song actually. And it’s for a special someone, sometimes it’s easier to express yourself with a song.”  
Oikawa went through the crowd and took a place just in front of him, smiling. He heard the started playing and his eyes widened when he started singing.

_“I know you've suffered_  
_But I don't want you to hide_  
_It's cold and loveless_  
_I won't let you be denied._

_Soothing_  
_I'll make you feel pure_  
_Trust me_  
_You can be sure.”_

Oikawa was spellbound, feeling his heart beat faster, skipping a beat now and then. He looked into Iwaizumis eyes as the other man leaned forward, smiling to him and singing.

_“I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.”_

Oikawa felt his mouth dry out, why couldn’t Iwaizumi stay as a singer? Now on stage, without his guitar, only singing and expressing himself, he was fantastic. More fantastic than before. And way too sexy for his own good. Oikawa felt an urge to mark him up more, so the world could see he belonged to someone.  


_“You trick your lovers_  
_That you're wicked and divine_  
_You may be a sinner_  
_But your innocence is mine._

_Please me_  
_Show me how it's done_  
_Tease me_  
_You are the one.”_

Oikawas eyes widened more, clearly understanding now, the meaning. _He loves me._

_“I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.”_

Their eyes met again, Oikawa couldn’t look away.

_“Please me_  
_Show me how it's done_  
_Trust me_  
_You are the one.”_

_I’m the one, and he loves me._ His heart skipped another beat.

_“I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.”_

The crowd was wild, but Oikawa heard nothing. All he could see was the man in front of him. He hurried to get through the masses to meet them up backstage. He literally jumped Iwaizumi when he got off stage, but he seemed prepared for it and caught him with ease. Oikawa let his fingers slowly caress his cheeks, going through the short, sweaty hair while staring into his eyes.  
“Iwaizumi Hajime, I love you too.”  
He whispered with cheeks flushed pink before kissing him. They ignored the gagging noises their dear band members did, Oikawa only flipping them off. Iwaizumi grinned when their kiss ended.  
“You render me speechless every day. Never stop being you.”  
The dark-haired man said, before their lips once more was locked. Oikawa could barely contain his happiness, all he wanted was to get home to Iwaizumi and do whatever they wanted to do.

Their fingers were locked together as they walked together back to Iwaizumis apartment. Oikawa humming happily. Iwaizumi kissed his cheek suddenly, before turning to his ear.  
“I have another surprise for you when we get home.”  
He whispered seductively in his ear. Oikawa felt his mouth go completely dry.  
“And what is that?”  
Oikawa asked, trying to act unfazed. Iwaizumi gave him a sexy smirk.  
“You’ll see.”  
Oikawa had never been so eager before to get home to see what his surprise was. They arrived at Iwaizumis apartment, off with shoes and jackets, before Iwaizumis hand grabbed his, pulling him with him to the bedroom. Oikawa frowned slightly, they usually showered together, since they sweat a lot during their gigs, but Iwaizumi had other plans it seemed. His boyfriend pushed him down onto the bed. Oikawa looked up at him, trying not to look too eager.  
“So?”  
Oikawa dropped silent when Iwaizumi slowly started to peel off his clothes in front of him. First the tank top, then his jeans, he turned his back to Oikawa, slowly pulling down his boxers while bending forward. Oikawa saw the black jewel, the metal plug his ass was so beautifully decorated with. He gasped, felt blood immediately rushing down to his crotch.  
“Iwa-chan! “  
He exclaimed and Iwaizumi grinned slightly to him.  
“I want you to fuck me Tooru, without a condom. I’m checked and cleared.”  
Oikawa didn’t think he could be more aroused, but he was wrong. They had talked about having sex unprotected, but both of them made the first responsible thing to test themself for STD’s. Oikawa was clear and he wanted this really bad. He got up and closed the distance between them, letting his hand palm his ass, before giving it a playful smack.  
“How long have that thing been inside of you?”  
“Since we prepared the stage.”  
_“Oh my god.”_  
Oikawa could die instantly thinking of Iwaizumi wearing a buttplug only for him for this long. He had so many things he wanted to do now.  
“Bend over bed.”  
He then commanded, watching the shiver go through Iwaizumis body, but he did as he was told.  
“Being really obedient Iwa-chan.”  
Oikawa cooed and grinned, Iwaizumi only glared at him.  
“I’m horny, what do you think?”  
Oikawa studied his naked body and the jeweled buttplug, but started to undress himself slowly, taking his time even if he was eager.  
“You know, I still want to ride you.”  
Iwaizumi then said, making Oikawas blood boil. He threw off the last part of clothing before he came closer. He started to move the plug while watching his boyfriend squirm under him, letting out a whine.  
“Please Tooru.”  
Oikawa only shivered and pulled the toy out. He covered his fingers with lube he had retracted from below his pillow, soon preparing him slowly. He didn’t want to rush things, even he was already slightly stretched.  
“Being so good Hajime, taking me so well.”  
Oikawa purred, watching his body tremble from the praise.  
“Please… Tooru, please… I can’t wait.”  
Oikawa shivered, pulling out his fingers after spreading him open once more and got up in bed, covered his own aching cock with lube. Iwaizumi climbed up in bed better, before straddling his hips, aligning their hips before slowly sinking down on it. Oikawa watched his ripped muscles tense slightly, couldn’t help to just touch him, caressing his skin that was luminescent with a sheen of sweat. Iwaizumi moaned loudly when he had taken him fully, just staying still and adjusting. Oikawa took his time, looking at him, touching him. Iwaizumi tilted his head down slightly, seeking his lips. They kissed each other, slowly at first, but Oikawa almost hissed against his lips when he started to move, his hips doing wonders. Their kisses became sloppier as Iwaizumi increased the temp.  
“So good Hajime, so good.”  
Oikawa praised and Iwaizumi moaned loudly, his movements more stuttering.  
“I’m close… Come inside me Tooru.”  
He gasped and Oikawa kissed him deeply again, letting one and grab his leaking erection, pushing him over the edge. He soon joined him, coming deep inside of him, shivering from the feeling. They slowly came down from their high, Iwaizumi laying down next to him. He shivered and Oikawa pulled him close.  
“We should shower.”  
He pointed out, but Iwaizumi only pulled him closer in reply.  
“I don’t mind, we can take a long shower tomorrow.”  
Iwaizumi mumbled and pulled the covers over them.  
“You’re gross Iwa-chan.”  
He replied but smiled fondly.  
“Yeah yeah, goodnight Tooru.”  
“Goodnight Hajime.”  
When they woke up the next morning in each others arms, they both smiled. They hold on to each other more even if they were sticky, fluids dried and overall gross. But they were happy.  
“I love you Tooru.”  
“I love you too Hajime.”

### Epilog ~ Starlight

“Iwa-chan! How do I look?”  
Iwaizumi stared at his boyfriend, couldn’t say a word and he realized he was gaping slightly.  
“Well?”  
Oikawa was still waiting for his reply and he cleared his throat.  
“Unfairly handsome and I don't want other to see you. I want you for myself.”  
Oikawa giggled and winked to him.  
“You can undress me later.”  
He said cheekily and adjusted his bowtie. He was nicely dressed in a grey suit with subtle shine in the fabric, black shirt and a crimson red bowtie. His hair was perfectly styled and he had painted his nails black, just suiting his whole attire. He turned to Iwaizumi and started checking him out thoroughly.  
“You don’t look too bad either Iwa-cha, maybe I should put a ring on it in future.”  
He said grinning. Iwaizumi flushed and looked away. He had a darker, charcoal suit with black shirt also. He was pulled into a embrace and being kissed, breath taken away. Iwaizumi melted against his lips and sighed contently, melting like butter in bright sunshine in his hands. Oikawa pulled away with a warm smile.  
“Come now Hajime, we have a wedding to attend to.”  
Soon they both left the apartment, fingers entwined.

The wedding was small, intimate. Kuroo had a crimson red suit with black shirt and a black bowtie while Bokuto had a lighter, silver gray suit with black shirt and a black tie. They looked amazing together and Oikawa couldn’t hold back his tears when they swore their vows. After their small ceremony, they had their reception at an old warehouse that had been rebuilt to location for events, clear influences of steampunk in the decor. They had also added their touch with silver and red roses, everything perfect with dimmed lights. But Iwaizumi had only eyes for his boyfriend, always being close. Hands touching, stolen kisses, whispering in each others ears, laughing softly together. They fitted together so well. Matsukawa and Hanamaki joined them and smiled.  
“Shall we?”  
Hanamaki said and Oikawa smirked.  
“Let’s surprise them.”  
He replied and grabbed his flute of champagne. They went up on stage and he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
“Since so many of us here are musicians, we thought we’ll just play a song as speech instead. For you, Tetsurou and Koutaru.”  
He held up his glass in salute, hearing everyone cheering. He took a sip before he took his place behind a keyboard and watched his band members, his equals, and they nodded. They were ready. He started the tunes of Starlight, smiling to himself.

_“Far away_  
_The ship is taking me far away_  
_Far away from the memories_  
_Of the people who care if I live or die._

_The starlight_  
_I will be chasing a starlight_  
_Until the end of my life_  
_I don't know if it's worth it anymore._

_Hold you in my arms_  
_I just wanted to hold_  
_You in my arms.”_

Oikawa could see the loving gazes exchanged between the wedding couple, Kuroo singing with him in some parts. He couldn’t help but turn his own eyes to Iwaizumi, their eyes meeting and smiles exchanging.

_“My life_  
_You electrify my life_  
_Let's conspire to ignite_  
_All the souls that would die just to feel alive._

_Now I'll never let you go_  
_If you promised not to fade away_  
_Never fade away._

_Our hopes and expectations_  
_Black holes and revelations_  
_Our hopes and expectations_  
_Black holes and revelations._

_Hold you in my arms_  
_I just wanted to hold_  
_You in my arms._

_Far away_  
_The ship is taking me far away_  
_Far away from the memories_  
_Of the people who care if I live or die._

_And I'll never let you go_  
_If you promise not to fade away_  
_Never fade away._

_Our hopes and expectations_  
_Black holes and revelations_  
_Our hopes and expectations_  
_Black holes and revelations._

_Hold you in my arms_  
_I just wanted to hold_  
_You in my arms_  
_I just wanted to hold.”_

They thanked for them and got a hug from them both as they got off stage, Kuroo being all emotional. The party carried on and Iwaizumi found himself dancing with Oikawa, close and arms wrapped around each other.  
“Tooru…”  
Iwaizumi started, face close to his.  
“You electrify my life. Now I’ll never let you go if you promise not to fade away. Never fade away.”  
Oikawa teared up and kissed his lips softly before looking into his eyes.  
“Hajime.”  
He said softly.  
“I want to reconcile the violence in your heart, I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past, I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.”  
He sang silently, only for him.  
“I love you so much Hajime.”  
“And I love you Tooru.”  
He replied and they hold onto each other more, smiling from happiness. For now, the future was so bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it guys, last chapter done and it's bittersweet. I managed at least to get it done!
> 
> For you who have stayed til the end, thank you so much! I love comments and kudos, and you can always come and talk to me on my tumblr! I don't know if I'll do any follow-ups to this one, but it might be in future. I really would like to write about other characters in the same universe, so it might happen! I put together a yt-playlist as my inspo for this fic, feel free to listen. And again, thanks for all the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> And come yell at me at tumblr: shikisaivivid.tumblr.com


End file.
